Problems can suck, get used to it
by amcan14
Summary: We all know life has many problems. And for Sky, the young missfit dragon rider, cast aside from her villiage not only has to deal with lossing her faithful dragon friend, Defiance, has to deal with all the problems of the teenage gang of trainers from Berk. But can fixing their problems help fix her own? Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Problems can suck, get used to it. A how to train your dragon fanfic.

**OK, so this is my first ever fanfic. Hope people like it. I do not own How to train your dragon, but do own my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

_This is Berk. It rains for around nine months of the year and hails the other three. The food that grows here is tough and tasteless; and the people that grow here are even more so. The only upside is the pets; some places may have birds or small rodents, but we have: DRAGONS!_

* * *

It was a beautiful evening on the island of Berk, the sky had begun to turn a golden orange and sparkled amazingly across the ocean. But six teens and five dragons hadn't even noticed this spectacle of beauty. These six, who had defeated the Red Death all those years ago. These six who had become legends among the tiny island and beyond its walls of sea. No, it was these six that were about to have a race.

'OK guys you know the rules to a race, three times around the island, no beating each other up to get in front,' Hiccup, the smallest of the six had begun to say. He looked to his left to see the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing and trying to mutilate each other again and heaved a small sigh.'on the other hand how about just no fighting in general, we don't want any seriously damaged limbs, now do we Ruff and Tuff?' He gave the bickering twins a rather stern look. They both stopped what they had been doing.

'Says you,' they replied in perfect unison. He continued to talk as if they hadn't questioned his liking of keeping all his still functioning limbs undamaged.

'The first one to the giant rock pillar wins. OK, Get ready,-'

'Set, go!' Snotlout, the brawnier cousin of Hiccup shouted frantically. He sped away on the back of his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang; followed by the twins, each on a head of their shared Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Snotlout and the twins were definitely the more… imprudent teens of six young Vikings. Fishlegs, the most quiet of all the teens simply looked at Hiccup with a shrug and began his slow hover around the island on his sweet, but slow Groncle, Meatlug.

'I can't win. Even after I lost my leg saving everybody and showing them that dragons are friendly, I still can't win.' He turned to see Astrid, his beautiful, blonde haired, somehow attracted to him girlfriend staring at him with a huge smile as she mounted her deadly nadder, Stormfly. She leaned over to him and gave him a painful punch on the arm.

'That's for complaining,' she said still smiling with her fringe now in her sea blue eyes. She then moved even closer and pressed her lips up to his.

'And that's for everything else.' Her and Stormfly then rocketed through the air at break neck speed, determined to beat the others.

'Well bud,' Hiccup begun to say to his ever loyal Night Fury, Toothless, who had helped him saved the village and shown them that dragon were not the monsters they had thought. 'We're going to have to fly fast if we want to win this race.' His friend made a purring like sound in agreement, and then the two, fast as lightning bolted to catch up with the others.

* * *

The two friends were now speeding past the others and their dragons: Fishlegs; who still went at a snail's pace, Ruff and Tuff; who were yet again bickering, Snotlout; who, being utterly self-obsessed was trying to see his reflection in the water and he was catching up to Astrid, who being very competitive was not giving up without a fight. They had reached the final lap and the two teens were neck and neck.

'OK bud, time to disappear.' And with that the boy and dragon had seemingly vanished; Astrid, who had barely paid attention, thought that she was assured to win now with Hiccup gone. Stormfly powered on with the command from her owner. Only to have the Night Fury come out of nowhere and up in the lead. Astrid screamed.

'I am not losing to you again Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!' but try as she might, she was unable to pass the duo, who then landed gracefully on the rock pillar waiting for the others. After they had all finished arguing about the race being unfair and cheating, as well as the twins having their own small arguments in between once they had all landed, the had all laid or sat down on the pillar in beautiful silence.

'Hey, have you ever wondered if the people of Berk are the only to ride dragons?' Fishlegs pondered aloud, breaking the silence.

'How do you mean Legs,' Hiccup asked back. Curious about where the ample teen was going with this.

'You know how we trained dragons and stuff and now we ride them. I just wonder if there are any other people out there who have done the same thing.'

'Yeah,' agreed Ruffnut. 'And what would they be like?'

'And what kind of dragon would they have?' Astrid added in.

'And would they be as cool as me with a dragon?' Snotlout still thinking of himself interjected.

'OK, there is no way you, or any other person who could ride a dragon would be cooler than me,' Tuffnut smugly boasted, with his thumbs pointing towards him and a stupid smirk on his face. Ruffnut sighed loudly and turned her eyes up to the sky.

'OK, thank you for that Tuff, but yes, Legs does make a good point, what if we aren't the only ones who ride dragons, but unless we meet someone we might never know,' Hiccup said before a full on brawl from the two pig-headed boys commenced on the small pillar. He looked up at the darkening sky and heaved slightly.

'C'mon guys, it's getting dark, let's go.' They mounted the magnificent creatures and flew back to their small home.

* * *

That night, not far from the somewhat negligible island, a large beast that could only be a dragon and girl with the darkest, long brown hair trailing behind them was flying through the night.

'Oh Gods, I can't see a damn thing it's so dark,' the girl moaned as she squinted through the dark at a map resting on the beasts' back. 'at this rate we're never going to find anywhere to sleep.' The girl grumbled again and was received with a soft cooing of the creature. She smiled in dark and stroked it lovingly. Rather bored by this point, she looked down into the cold, dark water; as she did all the bags that she had strapped around her shoulders tumbled to that side, dragging her down into the water with them.

She was under. Struggling to gain ground to get up to the sweet air that came with the surface. With every stroke to get up, her bags would pull her back down again. Her lungs began to retch at her chest as she desperately clawed through the water. The world began to turn white and her head began to spin; just as she was about to black out, with one final stroke her head burst out of the water. She breathed in heavily thankful to not need to hold it, she smiled. She realized warm water surrounded her on what was meant to be a harsh, cold night, it was a current; and it was taking her in the other direction from where she saw the small speck that was the dragon flying off without noticing she was not there. And with that crearture leaving she felt as if her only one true family member, her home and life was leaving her. Her heart felt like it would retch at her chest again, not from lack of air but now from lack of love.

'DEFIANCE!' The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, desperate to see if the still decreasing speck would hear. She wished she had just sunk into the water instead.

* * *

Hour after hour past and all she saw was water. She began to feel sick when her head went under too many times and she felt like she would black out on one to many times. When she began to feel her eyes droop for the final time before she would pass out, she felt something hard press up against her back. She turned to see a wooden pole; she began to climb up onto a dock and stood up. Her legs felt like they would give way at any given moment yet she was still able to stand. She took in her surroundings, slowly scanning the area. The girl couldn't believe what she saw. Dragons! Never had she encountered a place that looked out for these mighty beasts, all around she saw them and things that would have to be for them. She saw them on the roofs of houses, in stable like sheds that were absolutely littered with them. As she walked around, peaking in windows to find even more inside homes, she pinched her arm, hard to insure she wasn't dreaming. She continued to walk eyes wide and mouth gaping open slightly.

'What on earth is this place, is it Valhalla, Oh Gods I'm not dead am I!' She looked into another window, and stopped dead in her tracks. The Drenched girl saw a mother and father, with two small children, asleep on the fur rug with a terrible terror clutched in their arms. She felt tears starting in her eyes, it was what she had always wanted, a family like that, parents and a sibling and others who cared about dragons too. She turned away and walked on.

She smiled wide as she thought this could be their new home. She stood in the middle of a group of houses, threw her arms up to the sky, closed her eyes and gave a yell of pure joy.

She hadn't known she had woken anyone, but when she opened her eyes she froze; all she saw was Vikings staring straight at her and of course dragons. She then looked at Hiccup, Toothless and the gang. She almost began to smile when she saw them, but of course she knew better than that. She had been tricked to many times by friendly looking faces, she ran.

* * *

'Who was that?' Tuffnut asked rather dumbly, how would anyone else know!

'What makes you think we know, dummy!' his other half said while hitting him in the back of the head.

'OW!' he cried.

'You're right, we don't know, you six will have to go and find her and make sure she's not hurt,' Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe said to the small band.

'Hiccup, once you find her bring her back to our house, make sure she's not frightened by the dragons.' Surprisingly enough Hiccup was the son of this mountain of a man, with a beard like a forest of red.

'Got it dad, OK gang let's try and find her. They didn't have to go far, because she was so exhausted, she wasn't able to run fast.

'Hey!' the scrawny teen called out, the girl turned to face them, she was shivering violently and her eyes were as big as a moon.

'Where-,' the girl had begun but didn't finish her sentence, she had finally blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you like it, more to come if you people like it so review, may be too long, so if you think so tell me. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, second chapter and I am very glad that someone had read and reviewed once I had posted it; I appreciate it very much and have taken your advice so tell me what you think. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The girls' eyes began to gently flutter open, with the thought that all she remembered was just some horrible nightmare, and she would be on an island with her dragon hugging her softly while they slept. Her eyelids revealed the darkest brown eyes that reminded one of bark or leather. What her eyes opened up to was not a forest but a room, and was not her wonderful friend, caring for her in her sleep but a room full of people and dragons! Two men, one with a beard like a forest of red, and the other with a missing hand, missing foot and a moustache like a large cats tail was draped over his face; and the six teens who had found her. She sat up like lighting had struck down on her, which she knew the moment she had done it was not a good idea.

'Wh-,' again not finishing what she had started, only to throw up a vile content of seawater she must have swallowed when she had gone under those numerous times.

'EWWW!' the younger teens called out in disgust. The now very embarrassed girl looked up to see it had landed on the man with the cat tail on his face. Her mouth widened and cheeks reddened.

'Well then, I'll be at home gettin' cleaned up if ya need me.' The man stalked off, looking terribly annoyed, she didn't know how but she turned even redder in the face.

'Oh Gods, I'm sorry!' She called out to the man.

'Don't mind Gobber, he'll be fine,' the other man said in a deep voice that could have awoken a sea monster asleep for a thousand years from where he stood.

'Thank you dad,' said the Viking that would have been a runt if he were an animal. 'Well my names Hiccup, this is the chief, Stoick the Vast.'

'My name's Astrid,' said a girl that could only be described as perfectly beautiful. She could make the Gods themselves almost jealous.

'My name's Snotlout,' said a somewhat muscly, yet rather short appearing boy with a wink that made her cringe.

'I'm Ruffnut-,'

'I'm Tuffnut!' said a long blonde haired girl and boy that would be twins with no doubt, she smiled at that kind of interjecting from the twins.

'And I'm Fishlegs,' said the biggest teen of the six, who was about the same size as the man. He seemed a lot shyer than the rest of them.

'_I'm Toothless by the way,_' purred the black dragon in front of her that was unmistakeably a Night Fury. She smiled broadly. She began to feel less afraid when she heard the soothing voice of a dragon, as they were the only kind of creatures who had really looked out for in her times if need and despair. It had lightened her fear of these people.

'_Nice to meet you Toothless, I'm-,_' she was cut mid-sentence by a flood of questions from the small group.

'What was that?'

'How did you do that?'

'What is it called?' Her head began to pound loudly in her ears with all questions being asked at one.

'STOP!' she yelled aloud and stopped them all in their tracks.

'OK, before I answer any questions, there's something that must know from all of you; you have dragons here, as friends?' The girl asked this with the utmost urgency. It startled Hiccup at first, but he answered clearly.

'Yes, we do keep dragons around, as friends.' The girl smiled widely and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

'Good.'

'What did you just do with Toothless?' Astrid asked.

'Ah,' the girl hesitated, unsure if she could trust them; then she looked into Toothless' big,beautiful eyes, she may have been betrayed before by people, but dragons were above that, she could see in his eyes that it wasn't a lie, that dragons were friends and that she could trust them with a few simple questions at least, she dicided to give a little trust in them at least for now, if it could possibly lead to a future home for Defiance to live in peace and be safe.

'Dragonese,; it's dragon language, I have been learning it for years, in secret at first, but now I've got it pretty good.'

'Where are from?' Fishlegs was the next with a question.

'Tricky question; I am originally from a Viking island called Shore, but I was kicked out years ago because of my friend, and have been sort of island hopping ever since.'

'Who is your friend, and why the need for dragons to be friends here?' Hiccup had asked, curious about the newcomer.

'My friend is called Defiance, and the need is because she is a dragon.' They all stood, wide eyed for a moment, amazed at they had just met someone else who actually had a dragon!

'_So, what is your name by the way?_' Toothless purred softly. She gave a smile toward him that could have lit up a dark room.

'My name is Sky; just so you know,' she said the last part to Toothless directly. She gave a yawn and stretched her arms.

'OK, we'll let you get some sleep; perhaps you can answer more questions in the morning,' Hiccup said with his sheepish grin, she smiled back with complete that moment Astrid felt something that she thought she would never feel towards another girl - jealousy. It surprised her, for it was obvious thatHiccup's grin towards the newfound girl wasquite different from the smiles hereserved only for her. Pushing the feeling down, Astrid gave the girl a slight smile, hoping that she wouldn't notice how strained it was.

'Well, welcome to Berk!' Stoick had boomed at last. They all left the small bedroom and went to the sitting room.

'Do you think we can trust her?' Ruffnut asked, with her always slight sarcastic tone.

'I don't know, but she's pretty hot!' Tuffnut said with that stupid smirk that he had earlier that day. Ruff smacked him over the back of the head.

'Shut up, you idiot!'

'OW!' he cried out, 'I'm very much hurt!'

'Shut it Tuff!' Snot lout exclaimed.

'Ruff's right, we don't know if we can trust her,' Astrid said, with a hint of coldness in her voice.

'Well, we might just have to take that chance,' Hiccup replied to the question before.

'You're right, Hiccup, we just have to see,' Legs backed up Hiccup's answer.

'OK, get and go home, you can come and see how she is in the morning if you're that concerned.' And with that, they all left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review, and if there are problems grammar or spelling please tell me, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you to the new review, I have tried to take up as much of your advice and have fixed up as many little errors as I can see. Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, advice or anything to say to help out review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sky awoke early in her little room, it really was little: a bed, a basket full of furs and a rug on the floor, she liked it anyway, it was the first time she had a room in a while so she was fine with it. She saw her bags on the floor and looked through one that she knew had her clothes in it, she found some that were the least wet and slipped them on once she had taken off the clothes she'd slept in. A blue, oversized shirt that covered her arm right until her fingertips, with a band of fur around it, just under the chest, a belt with a dragon-like creature engraved on the buckle over the top of her dulling grey, also oversized, knee length pants, followed by her fur trimmed boots.

'Uh, another day, another time to screw up,' she jested to herself with a smile. She plodded her way past the sitting room and into what was a kitchen with a small table, and the man that looked like he could beat up a whale.

'Ah! You're awake! Hiccup isn't up yet, but no matter, come sit and eat!' as she sat down he stood up and went over to a bench top, bringing back a big plate of food and sliding it toward her. She looked down at it wide eyed; she tilted her eyes back up to see his.

'Is this all for me?' she questioned, eyes still immense. He nodded at her eagerly and she began to wolf down the food hungrily, like a dragon tearing into its prey. Stoick began to chuckle loudly.

'You sure seem to be enjoying that!'

'Well you don't get too much to eat when you're always moving around; we get enough to get through the day.' His smile broadened.

'You can have seconds if you like.' She lifted her head up to his to see if he was joking.

'Oh, no thank you, but I'd like to have a look around the village, since last time it was cut a bit short,' she said in a joking manner and a bit of a laugh.

'Of course you can! Hiccup isn't up yet, but I'm sure you can manage and if you need help, just ask anyone, they'll be glad to help.'

'Thank you,' she beamed. She stood and left the house.

She walked around to see as much as she could; she went to see the docks and had a glance at the blacksmith where she heard the man, Gobber worked, so she decided to avoid there for a while as he might still be annoyed. She saw more dragons in one place than she thought was even possible! She would have talked non-stop if they hadn't gotten sick of her. She soon stumbled across the training centre and was very curious about what it was; inside she saw a bunch of angry Vikings, younger than her with dragons. She tilted her head, confused.

'What's going on in here?' she was answered by a chorus of voices; all far too loud and interrupting to hear any given one.

'SHUT IT! Now, one person please tell me what is going on.' A small girl with blonde hair in braided pigtails stepped forward, probably the one "in charge" of the young children.

'We are supposed to be having our dragon training lesson but no one has come to teach us!'

'OK, OK, calm down, if you tell me what you've learned and what you're meant to be learning, maybe I can help you out; after all, I know a bit about dragons myself.' The children cheered mercurially at the fact they had someone to finally teach them. She smiled warmly at the fact she was needed.

* * *

The other six and their dragons were at the hall; Astrid and Hiccup talking, Fishlegs was sitting and reading at the far end of the table, Snotlout was multi-tasking: hitting on older girls at the table next to theirs and starring at his reflection in his mug and Ruff and Tuff were having their usual fights about nothing in particular and were bashing each other's brains out. Gobber arrived at the hall not to long after.

'Mornin' all,' He said with a smile, showing off his false tooth.

'Hey, aren't ya meant to be doin' that dragon train'n with the littlies today.'

'I thought it was Snotlout's turn to teach today,' Fishlegs said, absentmindedly engrossed in reading.

'No! It's Ruff and Tuff's turn!' He screeched a little too loudly.

'Na uh-,' Ruff began.

'It's Astrid's turn!' Tuff finished.

'Hiccup said he'd take my turn,' she defended herself, pointing at him, narrowly avoiding hitting his face. They all turned to look at him.

'I thought it was next week. So if we're all here, what about the class?' they all stood up hurriedly, they didn't want to deal with a bunch of angry eight year olds, no matter how old, they were still vicious Vikings. They ran to the training centre.

* * *

When they arrived, expecting to see a malicious group of eight year olds, prepared to tear them limb from limb, they were very surprised to them all commanding the dragons perfectly, and even some flying! Granted they were flying at low height and at an incredibly slow pace but flying none the less. The six were amazed at how quickly the kids had picked up the stuff; it normally took them weeks of teaching to get the students up to flying.

'How have they gotten up to flying so quickly?' Astrid asked in awe.

'Oh, hey guys,' Said the familiar voice of the new arrival. 'I was walking past and saw these kids and they said they were waiting for the trainers to come and teach so I said I would help them out a bit.'

"But they're flying,' Snotlout stated out the obvious.

'Ah ha, it's easy to teach young when you learnt young,' she glanced up to see the sun was at its highest. 'OK, lessons over for today, out you get.' She was received by a group of loud sighs and moans.

'Can't you keep teaching for just a little longer,' said one of the younger looking students.

'Hiccup, can Sky teach next time as well, I didn't get to fly today,' said the girl she had thought was like the leader.

'I don't know, maybe,' Hiccup had replied.

'She's even better than you.' Sky gave a weak but warm smile, which was replied with one of Hiccup's goofy smiles. This made Astrid give a cold glare that could have stabbed you if it was a knife.

They all sat down, and the questions began to flood out like water from a river.

'So when you said you learnt to fly young; if you're from a Viking village that hates dragons, how did you learn then?' Fishlegs slowly asked, making sure he didn't miss anything.

'Well, yes they did hate dragons and they started learning to defend from them at a young age too. I met Defiance when I was about eight and I learnt to fly at night most of the time in the woods. My mother was the chief and although she didn't like dragons, was fascinated by things bigger than her. I had been going to tell one day when she arrived back from a raid, but she had been stabbed during it and had died after. And since my dad and grandfather had died before I was born, and my grandmother, the previous chief, was too old in the villagers' eyes, my mother's second in command had taken charge. I know he was the one who had killed my mother and he absolutely hated me because I kind of destroyed everything,' she said with a glimmer of hatred in her eyes at the mention of the man. 'I was found out and had to run away a year later.' She sighed.

'Wait, so you were kicked off your island when you were nine?' Ruffnut responded; Sky nodded.

'Oh, man that must've sucked,' Tuffnut said rather dumbly pointing out the obvious.

'I have been on the run ever since. We've made a lot of enemies because they hate dragons; you never know when they might find you though, or if you'll make a new one,' she directed at them. 'You don't get many friends when you live like us, so you mainly just have each other; you become closer than family, I am always looking for somewhere she can be safe. I wish I could fly with her again, she's my only family.'

'So, what do you think of us then?' Astrid said with a subtly bitter tone.

'I'm not sure, but we'll just have to wait and see.' She got up.

'I'm going to have a look around again, if that's OK,' she more stated than asked.

'Sure, hey why don't you take Toothless with you,' Hiccup agreed.

'_Why not_,' Toothless purred. Sky gave another big smile, this time to the dragon. He stood and stalked up beside her.

'_Shall we, Toothless_.' They walked off.

'I feel bad that her friend isn't here, she seems like she misses flying with her a lot,' Snotlout mumbled, half to himself and half to the others. They looked at him, surprised that he had said something that sounded concerned about someone else. 'what, I know I would be so angry if Hookfang was gone.'

''Lout's right, she would be sad, perhaps we can find a way to try and make her feel better,' Fishlegs agreed.

'OK then, let's think,' Hiccup said as he began to ponder.

* * *

**As I have said, please review (nice ones or advice to help improve) and I may start posting at longer time periods as life is beginning to kick in now. Anyway the more reviews with help and support the happier I'll be, and the more I'll write. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here we are and honestly I feel a little sad that no one has reviewed, or people do like me and I haven't gotten anything through yet, but anyhow hope you like, and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

'_Tell me, Toothless, how long have dragons been living around here for; and how did it happen?_' Sky was generally interested in how Berk had become so dragon friendly, as most places where the complete opposite.

'_Hiccup shot me out of the sky one night, which caused me to lose my tail fin,' _he began, flicking his tail forward to gesture to it, '_and he was going to kill me but then he let me go, I was going to kill him but let him go as well, he came back the next day and kept coming back and soon he had made a tail fin and he tried to fly me, and that is how dragons inhabiting Berk began._' They had walked all the way into the busy centre of the small village, but they had barely noticed as they continued to talk about the life on Berk. Soon they had attracted some very unwelcome attention by Mildew, the cranky old man how lived away from the others of Berk and hated everything to do with dragons. He had heard of this new girl and didn't like one bit of it. He had always been told when he was young that dragons were dangerous beasts with no morals and would do anything to get what they want; and could definitely not be trusted. He decided to cause a little trouble, he saw three of the older teens on the island, they were some the more feared among the youths; Slash, Dagger and Blood were three you did not want to mess with. Mildew saw this as the perfect opportunity; he called them over to him.

'Oi, you three, come here. I need you to get me some of that fruit over there,' He pointed in the direction of a pile of fruit, in front of where the girl and dragon where walking towards.

'Why should we?' one of the teens asked annoyed.

'You should because you are meant to respect your elders, stupid boy!' He smacked the boy over the back of the head, hard; 'now go!' They stalked off, grumbling to each other. Once they were halfway there, Sky bumped into the largest one, and the most fearsome, Blood.

'Hey, watch where you're going, ugly!' He snarled at the smaller girl of the duo.

'What the hel is this thing then.' One of his associates said pointing at her if she was some kind of ferrel animal.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, it's as ugly as a dead animal threw up on its self and died.' The third boy of the trio interjected.

'Wonder how that happened,' blood began again, 'It probably got it from an even uglier woman.'

'Ha, the only way someone that ugly would be able to land a guy would be to hang around the drunks and hope that they're too pissed to notice that you're so ugly even Odin himself would think you're a mistake!' The three boys began to laugh hysterically. Sky's face began to burn up, her fists began to ball. That comment was all it took.

* * *

'OK, so where all agreed,' Hiccup stated. The others nodded.

'Good, so I'll see if I can make a new tail fin controller.' As soon as this was all agreed, they heard the loud chant and cries of "Fight". They all turned to look at each other.

'What the hel is going on?' Ruffnut said. They all got up and ran off. When they were starting to get their way to the front, Fishlegs asked a spectator what was going on.

'That new girl that washed up, they got in a fight with Blood, Slash and Dagger.' They all turned to look at each other; they hurriedly pushed their way up to the front. What they saw shocked them immensely. Two of the boys Slash and Dagger were lying on the ground clutching themselves in many different places, moaning and covered in blood; Blood himself was currently on the his stomach, nose bleeding and wincing horribly with pain as Sky was sitting on his back pulling his legs up to her and pulling his head up by the hair.

'No one insults my mother like that, you hear me! She was a great warrior! You dare to say anything like that about anyone again, I will hunt you done and KILL YOU MYSELF!' Blood gave a tiny nod, spitting out blood from his mouth when he did so. Sky herself had gathered her own share of injuries: A busted lip going across the bottom and an already purpling bruise under her left eye. Hiccup saw Toothless and asked him what happened; Toothless gave him a blank look, as if he could tell him, the boy rolled his eyes.

'Well why did you not stop her!' The dragon gave him the same blank look.

'You useless reptile,' he sighed under his breath.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!' came the booming voice of Stoick as he burst through the crowd. He pulled the still psychotic Sky off the blood covered boy, now living up to his name for the wrong reason; being beaten up by a girl, how humiliating.

'Calm yourself girl,' the man said to her ear as she struggled him once she had been pried off. She took a deep and long breath; while the three boys struggled away, once regaining some consciousness. Stoics put the girl down as the crowd dispersed, now knowing not to insult or anger the girl again.

'You lot, come to the hall now, I want a word,' He sternly commanded to the seven teens and the innocent looking Night Fury. They all complied without complaint and followed, bracing themselves for a violent "conversation".

* * *

'What the hel were you thinking,' His loud voice echoing through the silent hall. The six teens of Berk were slightly confused at the remark.

'What?' Snotlout asked more vainly than how he usually was.

'Letting this girl get into trouble like that, you are supposed to be looking out for her and insuring she doesn't get into strife and you simply leave a dragon to make of that?'

'_Hey, I take offense to that, I am far more responsible than a lot of these kids,_' the creature in question growled menacingly. A small smile crept over the face of the girl being argued about.

'Stoick, you do remember who you are talking to,' Fishlegs began. 'seriously, a baby or a vicious phsyco with an axe for a hand and an urge to kill everyone they saw would be considered a better person than some of us.' The last part of his sentence directed at the twins and Lout.

'And any way, she seems like she can handle herself quiet well after what we just saw,' Astrid added in.

'Actually, what did we just see anyway?' Ruffnut asked, genuinely interested at the carnage she had just witnessed earlier.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way; when I get mad I get really mad. It's a lot like beserking, but it's not so much of a blind rage.' The conversation continued on a bit longer until stoic could no longer take it.

'Shut up the lot of you! Ah! Get out of sight and go home!' Stoick yelled, frustrated that he was at the losing end of battle with Viking teenagers. They all jumped at the harshness in his voice, but left all the same. As they went passed the doors, they stopped and laughed hysterically.

'That was so funny, right see you guys,' Tuffnut laughed; the teens said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

**What do you think, please tell me! Advice, go for your life; tell me if you think of anything I should do to make this great. I think I need say more about the others, I don't want this to be just about an OC, but they will be mentioned in chapters to come. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so I've gotten more reviews, YAY! So inquires about Defiance. Sky may seem like she doesn't care that her friend is gone, but in this chapter the fact she's gone sinks in with a bad dream. And she will come in, but with some bad timing close to the end. Oooo, not telling anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Sky is at a different village, it is at first sight friendly; they see Defiance and instantly connect the dragon to being with the girl. They become hostile and grab her._

'_RUN DEFIANCE!' she screeches at the beast, but she is reluctant and tries to fight her way through the crowd to get to the now tied up girl. The creature is surrounded and right before Sky's eyes a dagger is plunged into the gentle dragon; as it yells in pain and falls to the ground, the girl screams out. The people turn to her, eyes burning with tears, her time has now come._

* * *

Sky woke up with a yelp, her face wet from crying in her sleep, her entire body was shuddering ever so slightly, she took a deep breath and looked around the room, expecting to see Defiance around so she could cuddle up to her and make her feel better and coo to her that everything is all right and it was just a dream. She realized that she was not there to comfort her; a wave of depression flowed over her, like a monstrous wave dragging her down underneath the water and drowning her. She looked around the room and saw the small window at the other end of the room. She climbed out of it and went to sit at the edge of a cliff near the back of the house. She looked out over the water; a thin layer of fog gathering over the top. Her eyes began to stream down water again in a silent cry, her shoulders shuddered as her head bent down. She took another deep breath and a sweet melody began to sound through the sleepy village.

'I rest my head against your chest, as I gently sigh.

We watch the sunset, all but done, and we know that night is nigh.

I lean in closer, feel your heart, beating in time with mine.

I close my eyes, and slowly drift, because I know that you are fine.

Close your eyes, and when you wake, our new day will be here.'

Toothless was awoken by the song because of his superior dragon hearing, he had never heard that kind of singing before and looked in the spare room before making any assumptions. It was obvious she wasn't there and how she got out, he followed suit and left the same way, mainly because he couldn't open the door. He stalked over to where he heard her and sat beside her, gently nudging her.

'_Are you OK?_' He purred in a concerned way. Sky wiped her eyes, slightly startled by the voice.

'_Oh, yes, I'm sorry to disturb you, toothless, just a bit of a bad dream._'

'_But you're crying._' She gave a slight nod. '_what's wrong?_'

'_Well, in my dream, it was kind of like what happens when people find out that I have a dragon, they grabbed me and tied me up and I yelled at her to run but she stayed and tried to fight them to help me but they captured her and killed her then and there, then they turned to me and I knew I was next,' _She said as she stared blankly off into the distance, wondering what was going to become of her and the dragon without each other.

'_Honestly, I'm terrified of what I'm going to do without her, you know._'

'_How do you mean?'_

'_Well, I gave up my old life to be with her, left behind my grandmother and friends, everything. She is the reason I have always been on the move, looking for somewhere to make our home and now that I think I've found the perfect place, she is not even here,'_ She gave a weary sigh as her eyes began to swell with water.

'_Why?'_ Toothless questioned.

'_Why what._'

'_Why did you give up everything just for her?' _She gave a slight laugh.

'_I guess it's because the very first time I met her, I knew we were meant to be friends until the day we die. I knew we had to look out for each other and, I had made a promise that I would always be there to help her after my mother died; and I never back out of promises. But it's even more than that, she's like family, which I don't have much of and I guess we need each other more than anything, can't have one without the other. You probably think I'm crazy don't you?'_

'_No, I get It,' _Toothless cooed and gave a toothless grin, this made Sky give the slightest of smiles which quickly faded.

'_She's also always there to comfort me when I have bad dreams.' _Toothless gave the slightest of sighs.

'_If you come back in I'll stay with you.' _Sky perked up a bit and the two back inside. They went back into the room; Sky pulled her furs to the ground and lay down next to Toothless, he put his wing around her and held her to him in an almost brotherly embrace.

'_You know, I'm pretty sure Hiccup and the others would consider you to be a friend.'_ The beast then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_I never really thought of that, I should try to prove I can be a good friend. I, Sky, swear to Odin himself that I will do whatever it takes to be a good friend to them. _She laughed to herself for a second; that had been the promise she had made for Defiance, all those years ago. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hurray! Hope you like, please review and tell me if you think there are things I might need to improve, or have questions about anything. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, chapter six. So, this one is for my annoying sister, who begged me to make it. She's also on Fanfiction as idon'tcare14 and also has started a HTTYD Fanfic. Anyway, in this chapter the problems start up for everyone. Enjoy! Also, should have mentioned this in every chapter but I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

When Sky awoke after her pretty bad night sleep, she saw that Toothless was nowhere to be found. She guessed that he and Hiccup had gone out. She decided it was about time she had a look through her bags to see if she had lost anything during that fall she had a few days earlier. Clothes, check; books; check, basic stuff; check. Ah, her weapons, some of her most prize possessions. Throwing blades she had gotten from a strange man she had once met, who took a shine to reading upside-down; unfortunately she had taken on that habit herself. Her crossbow that she had nicked a very long time ago, although she was running low on arrows; She guessed she would have to face the man she threw up on to ask him to make her more. The only truly precious weapon she had was with Defiance. It had belonged to her mother. It had always been a strange thing, completely different from any other she had seen. It had been two serrated blades, one side of each blade on a pole, it had never been normal, it didn't have a proper name either, and so they called it mark. It had always been a symbol of power and strength a person could possess. She loved it. She gave a sigh, knowing she had to brace the forge.

Sky began her slow, slumping walk down to the forge. When she arrived she heard the somewhat cheerful whistling of the strange man.

'Um, hello in there,' she said in a quiet voice.

'Ai, who's there?' Gobber said as the inclined figure that was Sky stepped up to the small window at the front of the forge.

'Um, hi, I need a bit of favour,' she said as she pulled an arrow out of her scrappy leather bag. 'Could you, by any chance make some more of these for me?' the man came over and took it from her hand.

'Ai, but I haven't seen any kind of arrow like this before,' he said as he twirled it in his fingers, inspecting it thoroughly.

'Yes, that's because it belongs to a crossbow.' She held it up to show him as she talked.

'Very good, and don't worry about payment, a friend of Hiccup's is a friend of mine; even if they do chuck up on me.' This made Sky cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

'But it'll have to wait a while, I've got ta make a sword for the weddin'.' This made sky perk up a bit.

'Oh, I haven't been to a good old Viking wedding in years! So, who's getting hitched?'

'Well, it's Snotlout and-' before he could finish they heard the loud screech of a girl that could have been heard from the other side of the world. Sky saw the offender and was incredibly shocked.

'Ruffnut!' The man and girl said at the exact same time. They both gave a look at each other.

'So she's getting married, to Snotlout?' She asked slowly. The burly man nodded.

'I better go see her,' she speedily confabulated. 'Oh, and sorry about when I… You know.' He gave her a toothy smile to say don't worry about it. She ran off to find Ruff.

* * *

'Ruffnut, Ruffnut!' She called out to the blonde that was nowhere to be found now. She came to a well where she was met by a large rock coming toward her at high speed. She swiftly ducked, narrowly missing a hit in the face.

'Oh, it's you; I thought you were one of those idiot villagers coming to congratulate me or something!' she spat angrily at the thought.

'Yeah, I heard about that. But is this really the way to go about it?' She gestured at the pile of rocks that Ruff stood beside. Ruff gave her a look that to clearly stated if she was serious. 'Look, I'm sure you're not the only one who is freaking out about this whole ordeal. Come on, where going to see your soon to be other half.' Ruffnut scowled menacingly but complied none the less.

It wasn't long before they found Snotlout, hiding in the empty dragon training centre.

'Snotlout,' Sky began. Lout looked up but backed away like he was avoiding the plague once he saw Ruff was with her, covering his face with his meaty hands.

'Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, yet,' Ruff commented, still scowling.

'OK, everybody shut up and sit down, it's story time,' the dark haired girl commanded, the two betrothed teens did as she said. 'I get it, you know. I have nearly gotten married myself, kinda.' The two looked at her in utter disbelief.

'You're not serious. Are you?' Snotlout questioned. Sky just gave a nod.

'Yes I am. I even remember what happened, I came home one day and my mother was just sitting at the table we had. And then she said that since I was the next chief I had certain responsibilities, and one of them was that I was to be married. She told me that someone's parents had made an offer already and I had to decide whether I agreed to it or not.'

'So what did you?' Ruff asked the next question.

'Well, I screamed at her why should I since she did just fine being in charge without a husband. Then I ran off, and spent the rest of the day hiding in a cave,' she had a small smile when she said the last part of her sentence. 'But then again, I was only five. But I didn't really have anything to complain about. He was very well known and any girl would have been happy to get betrothed to him, but I suppose it was the age thing that made me go crazy, after all he was twelve.' The two sat in silence, a rare thing for both of them. They couldn't believe she had nearly been betrothed, and at such a young age.

'So what's the point of this little story then,' Ruff inquired.

'My point is, you don't have it as bad as you think.'

'I'm fifteen!' they cried out in unexpected unison.

'Yes, and I was being asked about getting betrothed when I was five, and you acted the way I did! And anyway, it's not as bad as you think it may be.'

'How! How could this not be bad!' Snotlout demanded to know.

'Well you could be getting hitched to someone you don't even know. Or someone you might not even like! I mean you're lucky enough to be getting to marry someone that you know and at least semi-like. I mean I know it sucks and you have a right to be upset, but at the end of the day it's what happens in life.' The two looked rather dumbfounded. What she said made perfect sense, even though they didn't like the idea of it, they might as well have to live with it.

'And just because you have to get married, I suppose it's not the end of freedom. You can still do what you want to do, it's not like you own each other.' They both nodded in agreement.

'Uhg, even though I don't like this, I suppose it's not the end of life itself,' Ruffnut whined. 'Unless we can kill you and end all of this once and for all,' she ended with a savage look in her eyes. Lout shuddered.

'Same to you and not going to happen.' Sky gave a bit of sigh, well at least she helped sort out their problem a bit.

'OK, so where're good now; problem has been as fixed as much as it humanly can be, c'mon lets go, people may think where plotting someone's murder. Ruff's eyes sparked menacingly.

'No, not going to happen.' Sky got up and left, almost not noticing that the two had decided to stay there and talk in private, she gave a slight smile at that.

* * *

**Ooh la la, maybe there might be something between the two after all. Anyway, more problems coming soon. If you've got any ideas for mini chapters that I could add in, review and tell on. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, we meet again people of the internet world (Maniacal laugh). Nah, just joking. So I'm a little sad again as no one reviewed. Oh well, tell me if you've got any ideas. Enjoy! Again, don't own this stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 7

For the first time something had happened to Sky that hadn't been able to happen in seven years of her life; she was bored, genuinely bored out of her mind, she loved it! She never had time to be seriously bored before, usually busy being imprisoned or creating a giant problem she had to fix, she was very good at that in particular. She eventually got bored of being bored and decided to do some kind of activity that required minimal effort; so she grabbed a book and headed to the hall. Sky had always liked reading, but she did have a weird habit that came with it. She found a seat farthest away from every other Viking in the room, and sat at the farthest part of that. She swung around, got into a comfy position on her back and started to read her somehow still dampish book. Sky had soon given herself a massive headache from all the blood rushing to her head, but like she cared after all, she could handle a headache.

'What are you doing?' sounded a slight baffled tone of the largest teen among the six she had considered friends. Sky lifted the book from her face to the upside-down spectacle that was Fishlegs. 'Hi.' He gave a slight wave.

'Uh, hi,' the upside-down girl said with an impish grin. She seated herself upright. The boy sat down next to her. He sighed very deeply.

'Can I ask you something?' the boy queried.

'I think you know you just did but that's not the one you are referring to, so go ahead.'

'Do you think I'm a nerd?' Sky looked bemused by this question.

'How do you mean? I mean I haven't known you long enough to see all you're quirks.'

'I mean, the way I act, the way I appear to others, to people I don't know very well, like you,' he gestured in her direction. She paused, thinking very carefully about what he had asked.

'Well, you do seem a bit as you said a nerd. But you shouldn't think just by that persona that people will not think of you as a threat; as someone who doesn't get pushed around easily. I have a friend, her name is Sima, and she loves to read. When I used to work with her at a pub somewhere far away, nobody messed with her. They did something she didn't like; she would literally throw them out. So just because you read, doesn't mean you need to be classed as you say, a nerd.' This made Fishlegs perk up a bit from his retched mood. 'I mean look at you, you could easily be considered someone you shouldn't mess with if you just showed your strength or something every now and then, just give them a reminder, you are a Viking after all!' This made the mountain of a teenager feel a whole lot better.

'I get what you're saying, thanks.' The others came into the hall and found the two.

'Hey, we're going to down to the cove to go swimming, you guys coming?' Tuffnut question, Fishlegs gave an eager nod. Sky was a little more averse, knowing that they would probably fly to go where they were planning.

'We're walking so you know, it was Astrid's idea,' Snotlout half moaned. Sky nodded that she was willing to go. They all got up and headed out.

* * *

'Are we there yet? We've been walking for ever!' Snotlout complained, which earned him a thwack over the head from Ruff. Sky gave a slight smile, wondering if they had "sorted out" the marriage problem.

'Lout, we've only been walking for about fifteen minutes, and we're almost there,' Hiccup informed his cousin. Sky hadn't even noticed the time, she was too busy looking at everything they passed; the trees, flowers, sticks, rocks, a patch of mud. She had been in a lot of forests but she never got to see them properly. The others stopped, causing the daydreaming girl to bump straight into Astrid.

'Watch it,' she said with a subtle growl in her tone, Sky mumbled an apology as the six started a slow decent down the face of the bowl like walls that surrounded the beautiful scene below. But that could have just been Sky's opinion; after all, she had been fascinated by a patch of mud not too long ago. Some of the others went off in different directions so they could strip down to their undies to swim. Tuff was the first to jump into the water with a giant splash, his sister then Snotlout soon followed suite then Astrid helping Hiccup hop into the water, her and Fishlegs were the only two still on the bank.

'Sky, Fishlegs, you coming in?' Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nodded but Sky shook her head quickly.

'Uh, no thanks.' Everyone looked at her strangely.

'Why, can't you swim or something?' Snotlout asked dumbly.

'Of course I can swim, I was raised in a village that flooded every rainy season.' Sky began to get defensive.

'Then why aren't you coming in?'

'Because I don't want to!' She yelled before storming off.

'What was that about?' Ruff wondered. Fishlegs sighed.

'I'll go see if she's OK.' He walked off in her direction. He found Sky sitting under a tree a little way away from the water, with her knees up to her chest and muttering stuff about being a coward and it was a stupid thing to worry about.

'So, are you going to tell me what the stupid thing to worry about is?' she looked up startled by his sneaky arrival. He plonked himself down next to her.

'It's completely stupid,' she sighed in annoyance. 'It's just some stupid scars I've collected from people who don't particularly like me at all.'

'Come on, they can't be that bad,' Legs stated. Sky snorted at the comment and lifted up the back part of her shirt, revealing a lovely little scar that said in big letters "DEMOND" across her back.

'And that, is just one of them.' Fishlegs looked at her in disbelief. 'There not so bad, really, it's just I don't like to talk about them, I mean I look like a freak! They bring shame to everything I stand for.' Fishlegs began to laugh, a slight smirk and a giggle that worked its way up to full blown chuckle fest.

'What are you laughing at?' She gave a look of almost being hurt.

'Well, it's ironic; here you where this morning telling me the way I act shouldn't be a reason why people shouldn't think of me as a tough Viking, and here you are pretty much acting like the way I was this morning but about scars.' He was right, it was ironic. The fact made her feel a whole lot better about them.

'I never said you could use what I say to fix problems on mine,' she said in between giggles.

'Well your advice is so good; it needs to be used on everyone.' They both rose, still with a small case of the giggles and headed back to the water. This time Sky stripped down and proudly walked into the water, showing off her numerous scars in all their glory. They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming; with a lot of questions for the very soon fed up girl. Ah well, such is life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Honestly I was just going to make this where Sky fixes Fishlegs' problem but it was about half as short as a normal chapter I make, and I wanted to mention that she had some pretty bad scars from other places. Anyway, review people of the internet world or I shall release my wrath (Another maniacal laugh) just joking again. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, a bit of a warning, I don't really know what to put in this chapter so I'm kind of going to wing it! Yay! Well, it's kind of going to be a bit about a whole bunch of them, and an old nickname for Sky, my little problem. Anyways please review and send me ideas maybe, I need them! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF!**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The sun was shining down on the small village, the Terrible Terrors where chirping and there was a certain sweetness in the air along with the bitter cold you felt if you didn't wear proper clothing. It was the kind of morning that Astrid didn't seem to like much lately. Perhaps it was the new girl and the fact she thought Hiccup seemed to look at the girl in the way he only used to look at her. It might have also been that he was spending all his time with Sky. She didn't like the fact that all her friends thought she was so great, they hardly know her after all! Perhaps it was just jealousy. Well at least she was hanging out with Ruffnut that night, so she supposed she could complain to her, they were best friends after all. Astrid had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hardly noticed the bashing on the door coupled with the threats being yelled out if it wasn't. She sighed, knowing who it was.

'Come in, Ruff,' she called out, absentmindedly. The girl burst through the door as if she was a king making a grand entrance. Her blonde hair was flying out all over the place, which was a good indication that wash day was approaching in a few days. 'What is it?'

'I've gotta bail on tonight Astrid,' she stated to the other Viking teen; this made Astrid turn to pay attention.

'Why?' she asked in a vicious tone; the other looked at her as if to say don't bother with that tone.

'Because; I have a date,' her friend announced proudly.

'I thought you were betrothed, how did your parents allow it?'

'Because; it's a date with the boy in question.' Astrid choked on her spit slightly.

'Excuse me a moment, I think I've died and this is Hel.' Ruff gave her an icy cold, death glare.

'Ha ha, real funny; I'm serious you know. At first, I was really mad at the idea, but Sky talked to us to help out. So, we talked about it and I told him I had never been on a date, so he said he'd take me on one.' This earned a snort of the other girl.

'What is it with everyone when it comes to Sky,' she spat in a cruel voice. 'Everyone thinks she's so great, why?' Ruff gave a laugh in response.

'Perhaps if spent some time with her and got to know her, you'd see she's not after Hiccup.' Astrid wondered how on Earth the other blonde had even known about that. Her look must have given her away at that point.

'I'm your friend, I can tell from a mile off; and ask her to stay over at your house tonight, since I won't be there to lighten the mood,' she chirped in a sarcastic tone. Astrid just sighed. She got to go and see Hiccup at the forge.

'Hey Hiccup,' Astrid greeted coupled with a small peck on the cheek to the boy.

'Hey, Astrid,' He replied as he came out of the forge. The two began to walk around the village.

'Where's Toothless?'

'Oh, he's hanging out with Sky I think while I work at the forge so he doesn't end up seriously hurting me if he gets bored,' he said with a small laugh. The girl gave a silent moan that her own boyfriend was talking about the girl as well.

'You know what I heard, Snotlout, your annoying cousin, is actually going to be sweet and take Ruffnut on a real date.' Before she could hear the boy's response, they heard the loud rattling of wheels; the duo turned and saw a cart speeding down the hill with Sky on it.

'GAIN WAY!' the girl screamed as she sped through the crowds, with people jumping out of her way in every direction. The two could only watch in awe as the wheel soon hit a rock, sending her flying through the air. The screaming girl landed in a stall of fruit, with the citrus flying everywhere. She gave a loud groan as she sat up, holding her head in her hand. Hiccup rushed over to her, which caused a wave of jealousy flow through Astrid. She knew it was terrible as Sky was hurt; she went over to see if she was alright.

'Ow, Crap,' She hissed. Hiccup began to help her to her feet.

'We need to get you to the healer,' Hiccup began. Astrid didn't want him to be alone with her like that so she volunteered to take her for him. The two girls left then him and walked their way up to the healer's hut.

* * *

'I'm fine you know.' The now very stubborn Sky was saying in the hut of the healer. Astrid rolled her eyes.

'You might not be,' she replied.

'Well, nothing's broken or twisted or overly painful.' This earned a laugh from the blonde.

'How would you know?' The brunette just sat there for a moment, causing Astrid to turn to face her from the silence.

'Because I'm a screw-up, things like this used to happen all the time at my old village, Shore. I always make problems for everyone. "Sky the screw-up", one of the better names they could think of. I'm just lucky I'm good at fixing problems, too.' It was Astrid's turn to just sit now. She remembered when everyone use to call her boyfriend "Hiccup the useless" and how bad he must of felt about it, like Sky was feeling about her names. The healer came into the room and conformed what Sky had said. They were allowed to leave.

'So, how did you end up flying off a cart anyway?' Astrid asked as they walked out of the hut. Sky smiled.

'Well, I saw this man with a bucket on his head walking with a yak pulling the cart in a big circle, so I asked him what he was doing. He told me his name was Bucket and he was meant to be taking the yak with the cart down to the docks, but he forgot where it was, so I said I would take it for him. It was all going fine, I was sitting on the cart driving the yak along and as we reached a hill, the yak pulled left, broke out of the cart and ran for it, which caused the cart to move, and it was downhill. You know the rest.' Astrid laughed a little, she looked up to see it was getting dark; they had spent most of the day at the healer. She thought it might be a good time to ask her about coming over like Ruff had "suggested" earlier. She decided to go for it.

'Hey, Sky, I was wondering; well you see, Ruff was coming over tonight, but she bailed on me so, I was wondering if you'd like to-,' she stopped as Hiccup approached, calling out them.

'Hey, Sky you all good then. I hope you'll be OK to still teach me dragonese. See you back at the house. Hey, Astrid.' He walked off. A flood of anger, sadness and immense jealousy came over Astrid, she felt as if she was going to cry.

'Uh, you know what, forget it, bye,' she said while trying to hold back tears. She ran off in the direction of her home, leaving a rather confused Sky by herself.

'Astrid, wait!' She called out, 'what was that about?' She stood there, dumbfounded

* * *

**Aw, poor Astrid, I feel sorry for her now. Anyway, please review. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I am happy about the encouragement for my story. And I did have an idea come in, but although I'm grateful for ideas, please note I don't want to use anything from any other movie, shows or books if it's anything like a song or massive part of it. Anyhow, REVIEW! Enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Sky awoke early and decided today was the day she was going to start dragonese lessons that Hiccup had been practically begging for, so she decided to make the day start off with a real kick. She had gotten a bucket filled to the brim with water. She opened the door of Hiccups room and sneaked over to the sleeping boy's bed.

'Wake up!' She yelled as she tipped the water over him. He gave a yelp in surprise and was met with the hysterical laughing of the girl.

'Good morning, get cleaned up, I'm teaching you dragonese,' she said in between laughs. Hiccup sat up, still extremely surprised. The two heard the chuckling of the black dragon and turned to look at him.

'I can go and get more water for you if you want?' She taunted as she left the room. Hiccup gave a weary sigh knowing today was not going to be normal.

* * *

'Right,' Sky began once the two teens and dragon were in the training centre, 'the first thing you need to know about learning to speak dragonese, is that it requires a whole lot of patience. It took me years to just learn the basics, there's still a lot I don't know. You ready to learn or what?' Hiccup gave a nod.

'_Excellent! First task, understand what I'm saying and respond to me without flaw.'_ Toothless said to his friend and owner. When the boy just looked at him confused the just dragon rolled his big green eyes.

' _Hiccup, I'm afraid I have to tell you this, you failed so miserably that I can't be seen with you anymore, I know it's upsetting, but you can get through this, come on I know you can! Now now, don't cry.' _This made the boy even more confused about the dragon than before, and the statement had made Sky laugh so hysterically that she was on the ground; she had soon regained herself from the fit of laughter.

'Now, first where going to have to learn the letters before anything else. Now lucky for you, there are no alternative ways of pronouncing the letters, so it will be… fairly easy. So you shouldn't be that hopeless.'

'Thank you for summing that up,' Hiccup began.

'Shut up, now, repeat after me, a is pronounced like _a_,'

'_a._'

'Good, one letter down, twenty-three more to go,' she said with an almost evil smile.

* * *

'Again, Hiccup,' Sky insisted.

'I've said all the letters numerous times, _c-a-n-i-s-t-o-p-n-o-w._' Toothless gave a laugh.

'Nice try, but that's not quite how you say it.' Hiccup moaned loudly, causing more laughter from the other two.

'OK, we can stop now, but take this,' Sky said as she took out a small note book, 'this is the basics of it that I have written down, just look at the first few pages because it's the letters.'

'Thanks.' Sky got up and turned to him.

'Hey, you think you can give me a favour, I want to practice sparring.' Hiccup gave a slight sigh.

'I can't fight either.'

'Well, I guess I'll have to help you out with that, too.' She got out some weapons she was carrying and gestured for him to get up. He looked nervously at the weapons, remembering what she could do without them.

'Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, but this will be a whatever-you-can-get-a-hold-of, full on spar.'

'Oh good,' Hiccup began as he stood up picking up a sword as he did so. Without warning, Sky began to charge at him with another sword, he managed to stop the blade slicing through him with his own sword.

'Move your back leg more, you'll fall like a chopped down tree with a position like that.' She moved away from him, allowing the boy to take a swing. He was soon brought to the ground with only a slight change of Sky's centre position.

'Legs!' she screamed at him again, 'bad leg position will bring your downfall!'

Hiccup soon managed to get the hang of it and the two were fighting like there was no tomorrow. And since Sky was going easier on him than she would have, she had time to think. She was wondering why Astrid had been acting so strange around her all the time? And why had she skipped out on what she had been asking when Hiccup showed up the other day?

'Hiccup, has Astrid been acting strange around you lately?' She questioned as she blocked another one of his swings.

'OK, you actually can talk during fighting, and, no she hasn't.' This made the girl even more confused. So she had only been acting strange when she was around and normal when she wasn't. So the problem was defiantly her, but for what reason? The two had now ditched the swords and began hand to hand.

'Stay focused and don't get distracted, any slip up will cause defeat.' The teens began their new battle with full on force. Sky was still racking her brain to find the answer to her predicament. The realization hit her like a bolt of lightning had struck her with full force.

'AH HA!' she called at her revelation. Causing Hiccup to get distracted; she saw this as the perfect opportunity and with a swipe of her leg, she knocked him down flat on his back.

'What did I tell you, don't get distracted!'

'That's not my fault, you yelled out for no reason,' he protested.

'So, that just means you're not as focused as you should be, work on that, too,' she called as she left the arena. Hiccup sighed again, his assumption about the day had been spot on. That was for sure.

* * *

**Hope you like it, tell me if you have any ideas or problems for the others. Bye and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to my followers or anyone who reads this. So I suppose this will be the end of Astrid's problem; want to know, read. So anyway I want to make a problem for Toothless, Stoic and maybe Gobber as well, but I need ideas so if you got 'em, you tell 'em. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Ah wash day, that one day of the week on the island of Berk that ends up with the smell of soap so strong, a tradesman once passed out from it. True story; and if Astrid was honest with herself, she loved it. She loved the sense of being clean and looking nice, like any girl does from time to time. But this is Astrid; the mean, tough, hard as nails girl that's too busy beating everyone who challenges her to be girly. So it was nice to be able to enjoy that at least once.

Astrid walked into the small room in her house that occupied the smallish basin that was the wash tub, filled with still hot water. That was an upside to having dragons around; it was a lot easier to keep things hot. She slipped in and scrubbed away all the dirt from herself; arms, legs, hair, until she was perfectly clean. She looked in the piece of shiny metal that acted as their mirror; she looked red from scrubbing so hard. She shrugged it off and slipped on her clothes, there was one thing she didn't like about wash day, her mother made her clean the blood stained clothes, too.

* * *

Around this same time at the Haddock house hold, the now somewhat infamous brunette girl had the same idea to get clean.

'Sky my girl, where are you going?' The giant of a man that was Stoick asked. Sky gave him a bit of a confused look.

'Uh, down to a creek I found a while ago,' she replied with tone that sounded as confused as she looked.

'Yes, but why do you have that bag with you?'

'Well, ah, it's wash day, so I thought I would need some stuff to go, and well, wash.' This earned a laugh from the man.

'You can use the basin up stairs if want,' he informed. Sky almost dropped her bag.

'Really?' She asked in a hushed voice. Stoic nodded with a smile on his face. Without hesitation, she sprinted up the stairs, ran into the room and slammed the door shut. Stoic was laughing at her reaction as his son came to greet him.

'Morn'in son isn't it great to know that you're making a difference to someone else's life.'

'Yeah, morning and what was just happened, here I was, walking to the stairs, and I'm half knocked to the ground and waked in the face by hair.' This made the man laugh even more.

'I told Sky she could use the wash basin,' he simply said. Hiccup just gave a flummoxed nod.

'I'm going to feed Toothless.' He left the room. Stoic had tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

Astrid was trudging her way through the village with her basket full of clothes that needed to be washed. She walked her way down to a small creek near the village and began to wash.

'Huh, this seems to be the only thing I'm needed for now, washing people's gross, dirty clothes,' she began to grumble, 'hel, I'll probably be replaced from doing this soon enough.' She continued her ranting and raving under her breath. She didn't notice the brunette walk up to the creek, with a brush in hand and long dark hair damp and out. As Astrid sat in her silent bad mood, she heard the quiet winces of the other and turned to see her.

'What are you doing?'

'Um, trying to brush my hair,' she said a little embarrassed, 'I can never brush it properly.' Astrid sighed and walked over to her, took the brush and began to run it through Sky's hair.

'I like wash days, I like how it clears your mind.' Astrid scoffed a bit, not only was she able to speak to dragons, she was insightful as well. She had no chance at keeping Hiccup now. The two sat in silence for a moment, until Astrid got curious about a handful of ribbons the other was holding.

'What are those for?'

'My hair, silly, to put in.'

'Why would anyone need that many? And can I ask, 'why does your hair seem like you've never cut it before?'

'OK, one, is because I've never cut it before, and it would be even longer if some of it hadn't been burnt off when I was ten, and that also links in to why I have that many ribbons.'

'So tell me then, I enjoy stories,' Astrid cooed.

'Well, the amount of ribbons has to do with something my mother used to do. When I was young, she used to put a ribbon in for everything she needed to remember to do, and when she died, and when I had to leave, I tied a ribbon for everything that had happened in my life. Good and bad.' Astrid nodded in response. It was official in her eyes; she had no chance against this girl.

'So, why don't you like me?' this yanked Astrid right out of her thoughts, she knew? 'I mean I already know that it's because I've been hanging out with Hiccup and stuff but specifically, I have no idea.' Astrid was shocked that she had known at all.

'How did you find out about this?'

'Well, just being observant really, you act differently when I'm around that to the way you act when I'm not, and I know that by observing as well.'

'It's not that I don't like you,' Astrid told her flatly.

'Then what?' Astrid sighed.

'I just feel like that Hiccup doesn't like me anymore, that he likes you.' Without warning, Sky erupted into laughter.

'This is not funny!' she snapped.

'Ah, it's just that I didn't think you'd be one to be jealous of someone. It's making your sense of vision blind; he doesn't like me and never will, he's only got eyes for you.'

'But when you first came, he smiled at you the way he only used to smile at me.'

'So; listen, I know when someone thinks of me like that and he does not. Besides, I don't like him that way either.' Astrid just sat there.

'Look, ask him yourself if you don't believe me,' she said as she stood, 'Thanks' for helping out with my hair. And he's at the forge so you know.' Astrid got up and gathered the clothes; she then proceeded to the forge.

She met him at the forge and asked him about her inquires. He told her exactly what sky had told her as well. She liked Sky a lot more from then on.

* * *

**Yay! They're friends now, so if you've got ideas for Toothless, Stoic or Gobber please tell. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long-time no see peoples. So anyway I have taken this test thing about how you can tell if your OC is a Mary-sue or Garry-stew and it turns out that I could have a slight Mary-sue problem on my hands, so I have made a few decisions about how to fix that. Anyway about this chapter, since no likes me and they don't review, I'm winging it. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Sky felt something softly nudge against her as she tried to sleep. She groaned with a mix of annoyance and sleepiness. The nudges began to be more forceful until she finally fell of the bed. She got up angrily; her hair flying out in a messy fashion adding a look of insanity about her.

'What the hel,' she growled out. Her eyes darted around everywhere until they rested firmly on Toothless. The dragon didn't show any sign that her was afraid of her anger.

'_Good morning there,'_ he chimed._ 'Here I was, about to go into the spare room to have a nap as it's the warmest in this house, when I see a lump on the bed. It turns out it's the early riser, sleeping in until her hearts content.'_ Sky became much more alerted by this, she had slept in.

'_Oh no, I said I'd take the training class today for the others.' _She hit her palm to her forehead.

'_Well if I were you, I'd-,'_ before he could finish his sentence Sky was running out of the room trying to do several things at once. He rolled his big eyes and jumped onto the bed to have his nap.

* * *

Sky was racing through the village with one shoe on, the other in her hand, a brush firmly lodged in her giant knot of hair and calling out good mornings to anyone who said so first. She had always been like this; in fact she was surprised it had taken this long for what she called the Sky effect to kick in. She was always late for things and normally didn't know what she was saying at times. She had reached the arena just as some of the last kids came in. She skidded to a halt in front of them out of breath and holding her side.

'Kids sorry dragon late class to I'm,' she huffed out in one deep exhale.

'Wow, you look terrible,' the girl from the last class she had taught called out.

'Thank you very much for pointing that out. Anyway, last time I didn't really catch your names, so before we do anything else let's start with that, I'm Sky,' She said as she struggled to put her shoe on.

'Well, I'm Amma,' said the bossy little girl. I larger boy stepped in front, pushing he behind.

'I'm Drengi.'

'My name's Sissa,' a shy voice of a small blonde called out.

'Nauma,' a tall girl said, bringing the boy that stood in front before down to the dirt with a swift move from her hand.

'Einarr.' Another boy called out.

'I am Vragi,' a good looking boy said as he walked up and kissed her hand slightly. She removed it quiet fast and shook her head violently. Two girls that could only be identical twins arm in arm walked up to the front.

'I'm Halla,' one of the girls said.

'And I'm Hallbera,' the other informed.

'OK, intro out of the way, now you all remember what I taught you last time right, so go ahead and if you need help ask someone who can, or me,' she said with a laugh, the silence that followed told her that they weren't ready for her humour. She flicked her hands in front of her as a gesture for them to go. The two girls arm in arm still stood in front of her, their eyes scanning over her curiously; it creeped her out immensely.

'We can do your hair for if you like?' The two said in unison, 'we flew last time you taught the class.' She gave the two a curt nod and sat down for them; expertly, they took the brush from her hair without yanking it out and began to brush; Sky just gave a sigh.

* * *

'So, son, how is that new girl going then?' Stoick asked his son as they sat down in the hall.

'Oh, great, the kids really seem to like her teaching style, very Viking like,' the teen responded. This earned an interested look from his father.

'What is it?'

'Well: it's get on the dragon after you let know it can trust you and fly.' This earned a laugh from the man.

'Ah, she seems like a strange one doesn't she?'

'Yeah do you think we can trust her though? I mean it seems like it and all, but we can't be sure.' Stoick sighed.

'I know what you mean son, but I think we can. She says she's from Shore and her mother was the chief. Her mother was a great leader; Thorn the Shredder; never backed out on her word. Her daughter will be just like that, too,' Stoick informed his son.

'Just because you're someone's son or daughter doesn't make them the same as each other,' Hiccup said in rather annoyed voice. He proceeded to leave. Sky walked into the hall as Hiccup stormed out. She had a confused look plastered on her face as she sat opposite the large man.

'What's been going on around here then?'

'Nothing that concerns you too much my girl,' he informed her. 'So I heard you've been teaching some of the littlies.'

'Huh yeah, some of those kids are very strange, one tried to hit on me… I think. And those twins are really creepy; they brushed my hair as well.' Stoick just laughed. 'So, what's wrong with you and Hiccup?'

'Uh, he's been acting strange lately, every time I mention something about being chief he acts all strange and gets angry.'

'Well what did you say to make him walk off just now?' she half scoffed.

'We were talking about you actually, I said that if you were like your mother I was sure we can trust you, and then he said that just because you're someone's child doesn't mean you're the same as them.' There was a pause as Sky thought about what Stoic had told her.

'Well, as being the child of a once chief I think I can make the fair assumption that he is worried that people will assume he is like you and will be forlornly disappointed when they find out that he is the latter of such.' She said in a matter-of-fact tone. This earned her a bewildered look from the older man which she replied to with a palm to her face. Why did no one here get her? 'That means I guess he doesn't want to have people think he's like you and be disappointed that he's so…'

'Hiccup?' Stoick finished with a nod from the girl.

'Just tell him it's OK. He's his own person. The very person who taught Vikings of this place that dragons are friends and will teach many more places soon enough. He doesn't have to be a classic Viking to be considered one. He's brave enough after what he did.' She saw the large man with a small piece of paper and charcoal. 'What are you doing?'

'Writing this down, this is gold!' She sighed and left.

* * *

That night at the house, the men were sitting together while Sky had left to feed the dragons for them, as a gesture of thanks "for letting her crash" as she put it. Stoick looked down at the piece of paper preparing the big speech he had planned.

'Uh, son, can I have a word with you?' Hiccup nodded his allowance. 'Well, son I know why you had gotten a bit…defensive today; and it's alright, I understand. I just want you to know that people won't think any less of you because you're not like me. In fact they might even respect you more for you've done with dragons and all. You did what no one had even dreamed for doing for hundreds of years; you taught us that dragons were not needed to be fought against and you will teach many more that. You may not be a classic Viking, but you don't have to be. You've been braver than any other Viking I've ever known, and I'm proud of you.' His son looked at him blankly for a moment.

'Who told you that?' he asked simply.

'Sky did. But I did have to think how I would say it to you.' Hiccup just sighed and smiled as he stood up.

'Well, thanks anyway Dad. It means a lot to me, even if you did just think how you would say it to me.' He left the man alone.

Sky, how had been standing in the shadows for the little speech walked up to him.

'I didn't mean use it practically word for word,' she said, annoyed and stomped off. The man just sighed, he couldn't win everybody over.

* * *

**GIVE ME REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is just going to be a short chapter I'm assuming. This is going to be about Sky's other half and what's going on with her while Sky's making some new buddies. REVIEW AND I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The sky was clear across the ocean on the way to a small island, perfectly clear apart from a distant speck up above with the clouds. That speck was the companion of Sky, known as Defiance.

_'Stupid. ! How could you not notice she was gone! You should have known, I mean it's not like she doesn't weigh anything! Oh man, she's going to kill me!' _The blue-grey dragon was now upon the small island. _'Man, and if she's here where both dead! No, can't think like that, it may be like last time if she's here I could be just in time to save her. Then she won't be able to kill me.'_ The creature began her snooping around in the small place that she had been before, but under different circumstances. The last time she had been here she was with Sky and they had liked Sky at first, then they met her and turned angry. It was always because of her; she didn't know why Sky hung around with her, maybe it was because they both had nothing else.

'_Now is not the time to be pondering of stuff; that is the kind of thing that will get you caught.' _The dragon began to snoop around in the shadows of the village seeing if there was any clue if her friend was there. This had been the fifth island she had checked that she was around the current she assumed Sky had been carried off by.

'_It's either she's at one of these islands around the current or she's dead,' _the dragon cooed with a swallow. _'I hope my first guess is the right one.'_ Her big grey eyes landed upon a group of people in the centre of a group of houses. She saw all the normal signs of a village. People talking, children playing and just generally being people. People were so strange, one moment they could be happy and nice like they were just now. Her thoughts were yanked away from her as she heard them yelling to each other. She saw what they were looking at: her, she had been spotted.

'_And the next they can be completely different.' _ More of them had come; they knew exactly who she was now and they weren't happy to see her. She began sprinting into the forest behind her without even thinking about it. She began a zig zagging pattern as if it were second nature; She looked behind her to see only four people where following. _'Good, not too many, I can take off.'_ And with that the creature leapt upward and spread her blue wings.

'_Well, at least that went better than last time we were here.' _She cooed with a smirk upon her lips. _'Another island down, I better make sure I'm more careful with the next place.'_

* * *

**Well now we have a mini chapter with Defiance. REVIEW! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahoy, me hardies'! Hahaha, I don't know where that came from. We'll just call it insanity and move on shall we. Anyhow I have two ideas for this chappie and both of them was going to show off Sky as what I want her to be, a partial maniac. I have a thing about crazy, it's so much better than being normal. I will be doing the other maybe after. But whatever, review and I DON'T own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Astrid and Ruffnut where sitting in the hall together basically being girls, something that they didn't get to do very often being Vikings and all.

'So, I never got around to asking, how did your "date" with Snotlout go the other night?' Astrid said out of the blue.

'OK, fist, that was ages ago and second, it went not too bad actually,' the girl in question replied simply. 'He acted all nice and stuff and he took me over to a cliff and he kept asking me all this stuff and junk about nothing in particular. It was pretty cool. Hey, do still not like Sky?' The statement made Astrid roll her eyes at what the other was trying to do.

'Well, that was ages ago too, and no, I'm cool with her now.' Speak of the devil, Sky had come over and sat next to the two. The three sat in a very awkward silence for a few moments, before the brunette of the trio spoke.

'Hey, I just remembered, you're getting hitched aren't you Ruffnut?' The others stared at her blankly as she was the one who had told her it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

'Uh, duh.' Ruff replied curtly.

'When is it anyway?' The other blonde inquired.

'In a week.'

'Hey, you know what we should do? We should throw you a bit of a party tonight; they used to do that kind of things for men when I worked in a pub. Why shouldn't we?' This earned her a strange look from the other two.

'Uh, I don't know, I was going to see Hiccup later,' Astrid said.

'Yeah and thought I might go and hang out with Lout and Tuff,' the other girl replied. Sky abruptly stood up.

'Sisters before misters! ' She cried out, earning a few gazes from the others in the hall. She was received with yet another odd look.

'What?' the two said at the same time. Sky just groaned at the unknowingness of Vikings.

'Man, you Viking girls don't know much about the sisterhood of non-sisters. You always put your non-sister sisters above boys.' The two blondes just looked at each other.

'And you consider us as "non-sister sisters?' Ruff queried further.

'Well, not quiet, but I suppose I would like to if I got to know you, which makes this the perfect opportunity.'

'OK, I guess-,' Astrid started off.

'Brilliant!' She jumped up on the floor, 'we'll need some where to have it- Oh, I have the perfect games we can play,' Sky mused with an almost evil smile creeping to her lips as she mentioned games. It made Astrid and Ruff a little nervous.

'We can go to my house,' Astrid advocated.

'Spectacular! Onward we go!' She exclaimed as she marched out of the hall. The girls just sighed and complied to follow down to Astrid's house.

* * *

'OK, OK, we'll play my games now,' Sky had said. The three girls had been having a very good time talking about stuff. She had told them about her friend Sima and her violent attitude if you did anything that she didn't like, and the fact she had a solid gold knife she swiped from some rich man she had once worked for. She had been right, the more they got to know each other the more it was like they were non-sister sisters. They had even swiped a whole lot of food.

'OK, so game, who can shove the most food in their mouth and the first person to either choke or spit it out loses.' The two thought it was the strangest game ever.

'That's your game?' Ruff asked in a sarcastic tone as usual.

'Yes, now shut up, you can go first.' Ruff moaned but complied and started shovelling food in her mouth until she couldn't fit anymore. That was when Sky started to play dirty.

'So your brother, he's pretty cute huh?' This made Ruff nut gag, but she kept it in. She tuned slightly to a seriously creeped out Astrid and winked at her to tell her it was just a joke. 'I mean really, have you really looked, he so is right?'

'Oh yeah,' Astrid played along, trying to insure Ruff lost. 'In fact, if I wasn't going out with Hiccup I would so want to go out with him.' That was when Ruff lost it completely. She spat everything out and coughed like mad while trying to speak.

'W-W-What?!' The question was met with the laughter of the other girls.

'Relax, we just did that to make you lose,' Sky advised.

'Astrid's turn!' Ruffnut hollered. The other girl began her turn waiting for anything that the other girls might throw at her to put her off.

'So, have you and Hiccup ever…' Sky wondered with a wave of her hand. Astrid had lost before she had even finished stuffing her face. Sky and Ruff began to laugh all the more. 'Please don't answer that, it was just to make sure you failed. OK my turn.' As soon as she said it she began her attempt. She had stuffed her mouth and waited for their attempts at making her fail. Astrid and Ruff looked at each other then back at her.

'Oh, you're in for it now, Sky,' Astrid began. The two lunged at Sky and began to tickle her, trying to spit it out. It didn't take long at all; a second later she had spit it all out. The three just laughed all the harder.

'Hey! Keep the noise down up there or go outside!' They heard a voice down stairs. They just sighed.

'Oh, oh, I have another game we could play. Get the boys too. And some weapons, fruit and blindfolds,' Sky ordered with an even wickeder grin than before. They all left the house and split up. 'Meet me at the woods!' She called out.

* * *

'OK Sky, you've gotten us all dragged out here, so what's going on?' Hiccup asked being pulled by Astrid as they met up with everyone else.

'My game,' she replied briefly. She grabbed a weapon and motioned for Snotlout to grab a piece of fruit. He held it up and smirked to say this was the lamest game he had ever played. The fruit was then ripped from his hand as a small knife tore through it. He stood there dumbfounded at what just happened and more importantly the fact he could have just lost his hand.

'That is SO cool, I wanna turn!' Tuff yelled. He grabbed a blindfold and got his sister to throw a piece into the air. The weapon completely missed and hit a tree and the fruit landed on ruff's head.

'Did I hit it?' he asked and was met by his twin's fist.

'No, you didn't, dummy!' The two began another brawl while the others continued the game until the sun began to set.

* * *

**What do think? Not quite a maniac but still weird right? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have decided to start dedicating chapters to my latest reviewers, followers or favourite-ers. And I'm starting to get a forever alone vibe from myself as no one reviews. They are like air to me! PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were in front of Sky's room with a bucket of ice cold water. Their chance of bay back had come for that morning when she had taught him Dragonese. The door slowly and creakily opened as the duo crept inside. Hiccup's metal foot clanking quietly on the wooden floor. His companion growled slightly at the noise he was making. He might wake her up!

'Sorry, bud, but you know,' he gestured to his metal attachment. The boy was now hovering over the girl, the bucket ever so slightly tilting downward. Toothless grew impatient at how long this was taken and nudged the boy in the butt, sending the water rushing down to meet the softly snoring girl. She jolted awake abruptly, slapping Hiccup in the face with her flailing arms going in all direction. Her eyes saw the now red faced boy and chuckling dragon. Steam looked like it was coming from of her she looked so mad. Her features relaxed as she remembered that this was just a little revenge; she grinned at him with a toothy smile.

'I guess I deserve that.'

'Huh, remind me never to do that again,' he rubbed his cheek. Toothless just laughed at him.

'_I bet you anything that he says "now, get up, the gang and I have a bit of a surprise for you,"' _the dragon chuckled out.

'Now, get up, the gang and I have a bit of a surprise for you,' the boy said as if on cue. Sky rolled her eyes at the creature and got out of the bed. Being left alone to change, she couldn't help the soft squeak that escaped her lips.

'OK guys, where's my surprise?' Sky asked getting very annoyed. She had now been standing Gods' knows where blindfolded for what felt like two eternities and a year all crashed together in a big smoking mess.

'Maybe we've decided not to tell you?' Tuff jested in a joking manner, with most likely a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

'Yeah we gave up on our surprise but here's another one, you get to "hang out" with me for rest of the day,' Snotlout tried to hit on her. She sighed turned to where his voice had come from and let her fist find its target: Snotlout's nose. She heard a satisfying crack and a howl in pain from the boy as his nose bled.

'Someone tell me if I hit him?'

'Yeah,' Ruff said with a muffled laugh, 'right between the eyes.' She could no longer contain herself and hollered with laughter.

'Please try and be patient,' said a now rather nervous Fishlegs. 'Hiccup and Astrid should be coming back soon.' As soon as the large teen had said this the two in question came back with the gangs dragon companions. Hiccup went over to Sky and untied the blindfold; before he was done she ripped it off with anticipation, nearly bringing Hiccup's arm off in the process. Her anticipation drained away fast when all she saw were the dragons, she loved dragons but it wasn't much of a surprise, she had seen them every day since she got to berk. She gave a blank stare at the others to inform them of her opinion. She felt a nudge at the back of her legs and looked at Toothless with a saddle and a tail fin controller; she stood looking at Toothless rather dumbly.

'_Do you want a ride or not?'_ The dragon questioned with an eye roll. She turned to the others who gave a nod and then back to the dragon.

'_Do you mind?'_

'_Of course not, you're a friend after all.'_ The comment made her heart swell with happiness. She had always thought that was a stupid thing to say but she felt it was happening anyway.

'OK, let's ride!' she pumped her fist in the air and earned even more odd looks, she was on a record breaking attempt with this. She blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. The others mounted and Hiccup attached the controller. He gestured for to take her seat on the saddle and sat behind her. The others had already taken off, she looked back at Hiccup.

'You sure you want to ride with me flying?' He nodded whilst she snorted, brave sucker. Without warning they leapt into the air at a furious pace, Sky howled her contentment, how she had missed the insanity of flying with a dragon to match. They barrel rolled past the others at break neck speed. Hiccup was pretty sure his neck probably broke as he screamed. Sky called out for him not to be a baby and lead the dragon up to plummet back into the ocean in a nose dive the spiralled back out, dripping wet and Sky decided to go really crazy she said something to Toothless that Hiccup couldn't hear, like he would understand it anyway. Suddenly the where upside down and Hiccup clung to his scaly friend for dear life. Sky unhooked her foot from the controller and let go of the beast, she began to roll and flip as she descended downward. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, was this girl trying to get herself killed, before he could move forward to take control his dragon leapt into action of his part of the stunt. He dived down to be ahead of her then flew straight as she landed on the back of him and took control of the tail fin again. The others had watched in awe at the stunt and began to wonder how crazy this girl really was. They all landed back on the island followed by the trio. Sky gracefully got as her foot got caught on the controller, gracefully bringing her face to the dirt. She swiftly stood up and acted as if nothing had happened. The others laughed while Fishlegs helped her up.

'How the Hel did you do that!' Tuff and Ruff had asked together they both glared at each other and a brawl began.

'Smoke and mirrors,' she replied simply.

'But you didn't have a mirror and no smoke,' Snotlout cried out. The others looked at him as if he really was that stupid.

'It's a figure of speech, Snotlout,' Fishlegs replied curtly.

'Exactly, it may have looked like I was going to get myself killed but it was planned out, I faked it. Like a lot of things I do. My grandmother used to tell me all the time her motto: "Sky, if you can fake throwing up you can fake anything, and if you can fake being strong when everything is in total chaos, you can command respect from anyone," and one day when I was seven, I had faked throwing up to get out of doing work.' The others gave disgusted looks at her, she laughed at them. 'I forgot how weird it is until I tell someone who don't know her, she is evil.' She laughed and walked off.

* * *

**Hurray! Please tell me if you like it, I can't take it! So I'm going to say I have dedicated this chapter to Midnight' Dragon Conqueror. Bye and review! Sorry to whine but if I'll just whine all the more if I don't get any.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have gotten a review from jonnylee619 (Who I'm dedicating my chapter to) who says I need more conflict, I agree! You said I should involve Sky's old tribe, well, I was actually thinking of making a sequel once I'm done that will involve the tribe of the "Sea Raiders" as I will be calling them. Tell me if I should in a review maybe?**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

_'Gods I'm sick of this!'_ grumbled the blue beast as she lay in the woods outside a small village with a map she had acquired. She stared at it blankly for what felt like an hour. She soon became infuriated with the small piece of paper and tore a big gash into it. _ 'What do all these little lines mean? There aren't any lines anywhere! I can't even read this stupid thing, how the Hel does Sky do this then!' _the dragon collapsed down onto the ground and roared loudly in defeat; losing all common sense to be quiet so she didn't get caught.

_'I. DON'T._ _CARE. ANY. MORE! I'm probably never going to see Sky again so why the Hel should I even bother, knowing our luck with life she probably drowned when she fell,'_ Defiance wailed in sadness like a small child who has just been told that they're not allowed something. _'No, I will not think like that! What would Sky say if she saw me like this.'_ The dragon began imagining that her friend and companion was standing right over, arms crossed and a massive frown souring her features.

_'Stop acting like you just hatched out of the egg! I am getting really impatient while waiting you to come and find me; I may not be dead but if you keep going at this rate I'll have died of old age!' _The imagined teen angrily informed the dragon.

_'Shut up! You're always the one who complains at me! And I'm going at a perfectly fine pace; I don't want to miss spotting you, although you're pretty hard to miss!'_ The comment made the unreal teen gasp; she folded her arms in anger and childishly poked her tongue out.

_'You stupid lizard!'_

_'You moronic meat sack!'_ The fake girl and dragon continued to glare at each other for about two minutes. Sky flopped on the ground in defeat and the dragon, feeling sorry sat next to her.

_'I just want to see you again, I miss my best friend,'_ she gave the creature big puppy dog eyes that really didn't suit her in the slightest.

_'OK, please don't do that, it's just no and what do you mean, I'm right here and you're right there.'_

_'You're forgetting that this,'_ she pointed at herself _'is just your imagination.'_

_'I want to see you again; too, I miss the fact that you can read a map.' _The imaginary girl laughed at the comment.

_'I still get us hopelessly lost on a regular basis.'_

_'I don't care, at least you can read it,'_ the blue dragon educated with a nod to the shredded paper.

Fake Sky laughed at her friend all the harder.

_'That doesn't matter, as long as you find me soon, I really do miss you.'_ The dragon gave a slight smile and leaned her head in to give her friend a reassuring hug. Fake Sky evaporated to air as the dragon leaned in, causing her to fall on her face. She moaned as she hauled herself up.

_'That cruel, cruel meat sack,' _she said with a smile. '_But she's right I need a better plan if I want to find her, eh, I'll think of one while I fly; Flying always clears my head,'_ she informed herself as she took off.

_'Wow, I didn't think your head could get much emptier than it already is.'_ She heard the joking tone of Sky in her head; she rolled her eyes and kept flying.

_'You know, I could always just decide not to come and find you,'_ she gave a wicked grin. That shut the girl up for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**OK, again Defiance's chapters are mainly just fillers but I really like them. While we're still on the topic of my dragon friend, I have something very important I need to ask. I want to make her a cross between types of dragons but I don't know what to cross her as, got any dragon ideas you send them in. And I will not write another chapter until I get two awesome dragons! And I'm serious! (to show you how serious I am I'm going to put a frowney face) :(! **


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, chapter's dedicated to jonnylee619 and TheTurtlePower for the review and favourite. And yes, I like the fact that Defiance is delusional.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sky was sitting in the training arena all alone in a comfortable silence with a bizarre smile across her face. She was soon alone no longer as Tuffnut stomped into the area, barely breaking her out of her train of thought. He huffed over to her with a flop beside her. They were silent for a few moments until he could no longer take it, and he began to get freaked out by her expression.

'Oi, Sky, hello, is anybody in there at all?' She jolted from her daydream and stared at him in surprise, the look on his face wondered why the Hel had she been smiling so strangely. 'What the heck is up with you?' He questioned waving a hand at her face. She wacked it away and gave an awkward smile.

'Ha, it's funny what people do and think when no one's around,' she simply replied.

'So what where you just thinking while you were left with boredom?' She looked away, embarrassed.

'You know; a bit of this a bit of that,' she clearly lied through her teeth. Tuff rolled his eyes at her blatant lie.

'What was it? No judgement here, I can keep secrets. I kept the one where Ruffnut wet the bed a few years ago; she'd kill me if I told.' He realized straight after he said it that he was now a dead man. Sky laughed, not at what she had been told but that she had been told it.

'Don't worry secrets safe with me. I was actually thinking of something that happened a few years ago. Hiding evidence if you will; Defiance and I kind of burnt someone's hair off once and we made a bit of a makeshift wig out of… Well, it's best not to know what we made it out of but a few cats where angry at us for a while.' Tuff's look told her he didn't want to know anymore.

'So what are around here for then, surely not to hear my story of burning someone's hair off,' she mused. Tuff began his pouting all over again.

'No one takes me seriously here; they all see me as the stupid twin of Ruffnut. People take her more seriously than me, like, I'm just the other one that nobody thinks has an opinion or cares about stuff. I was born first, I should have more respect!' Sky really didn't know what to say to the brooding boy beside her. There was probably nothing she could say to make him feel better; the whole situation seemed like a losing battle. A thought of what might pull him out of his sulky demeanour struck her. She stood up as to add drama to what she was about to say.

'Well, if you want respect you need to earn it! You can't expect to do near nothing your whole life and have respect! You need to do something, make your mark in the world.' It had been one of the most inspiring speech things that he had heard in a while. He stood to meet her fired up gaze to him. The others had walked in and saw the two practically glaring at one another.

'Huh! Now they're either going to tear each other's throats out or totally make out,' Snotlout laughed hysterically. Sky and Tuff both turned their gazes to him and looked even more menacing. The boy in question shut up immediately.

'Tuff, why'd you leave in such a rush, what is something that we said?' Hiccup said, always being the one to divert away from the point of murder, especially since it was usually his cousin who brings about the want to kill.

'Hel yes there was a problem with what you guys said. You practically told me that I'm a pathetic loser who serves no purpose in the world!' He was getting especially infuriated now.

'Tuff, all we said was that you could help out a little more in dragon training and if you did the kids might remember who you are,' Fishlegs said in his very quick manner like he didn't want to be hit in the face by the fuming boy.

'Yeah; well,' he began knowing that they were right but not wanting to give up his argument. 'I'm going to make something of myself so people start respecting me like they should!' He looked at Sky for a moment and something that could only be described as a light bulb moment hit him.

'I'm going to travel around the world and get me a fortune! Then you'll respect me! Ha, in your faces guys!' He waved his finger at his friends rather accusingly.

'Oh Gods, he's going to get himself killed,' Astrid sighed.

'Hey if you die, can I have your weapons?' his latter asked, peaking interest when she heard there was a chance her brother would die and she could have his stuff.

'Sure,' he replied not fully paying attention. He turned to Sky again. 'Thank you so much for giving me this idea, this is the best decision I have ever made!' He scooped her up into an awkward hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw a group of not very happy teens looking back.

'_He's so going to die,'_ Toothless said as if it was as basic knowledge like the sun was going to back up in the morning. _Why do I even open my mouth,_ she whinged to herself. He let her go with a thud on to the ground. That's when they all heard the blood-curdling cry of an animal in distress. There was only one kind of animal that made that kind of cry: a dragon. The seven teens and Toothless rushed to the centre of the village where the noise had come from, They pushed their way through the crowd of burly men and women. Once they saw what the fuss was about Sky was on her knees in shock. All she could let out was the faintest whisper.

'Oh. My. Gods.'

* * *

**Ha! Cliff-hanger! Sorry but I really have been wanting to write one. Oh well, tell if you like it in a review. And I'm thinking after I write a sequel to this I'll write about Tuff and his adventure for wealth. I would also like to put a last minute dedication to Reaper1837 for favouriting this story. Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dedicating this chapter jonnylee619 again for your review! I do NOT own how to train your dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Once they saw what all the fuss was about Sky was on her knees in shock. All she could let out was the faintest whisper.

'Oh. My. Gods.' There before them was a blue dragon being brought to the ground by about three Vikings.

'You see what having these horrid creatures has caused to our village! Rouge dragons are now barging into our lives, wreaking havoc upon us and setting fire to our homes!' Mildew cried out to the crowd. Sky rose up from anger swelling inside her.

'Hey! She is not a rouge dragon, and that "horrid creature" is my friend! And we only set fire to one house that time and it was an accident!' Her outburst caused everyone to look at her including the dragon.

'So that's the dragon you've been talking about?' Snotlout asked. She looked at him like he was a complete idiot and ran up to her dear friend, pushing the other Vikings aside.

_'Defiance, I missed you so much, you'd not believe it if I told you-,'_

_'A ha, that's great Sky, but I really need to tell you something,' _the dragon interrupted.

_'Hey! I am trying to pour out my emotions of to you to show I care and missed you, so shut up and let me finish!' _ The blue creature did as she was told but the urgency in her eyes remained very high as her head darted in all directions waiting for the danger only she knew was coming.

_'I missed you every day when you weren't with me, this place could even be the place that we are meant to be, and they have dragons around; as friends!'_ The dragon couldn't seem to hold in her urgent news any longer.

_'Sky, remember that village we went to, the where we __REALLY __weren't liked, I went there to see if you were washed up there and they saw me and they followed me here!' _Sky face went white with horror.

'WHAT!' she screeched, not even attempting to speak dragonese. As soon as she yelled out, a loud warning bell could be heard throughout the entire island, a warning that outsiders where attacking. Stoick, who hadn't been in the crowd, pushed his way through to get to higher ground where he saw about five boats coming towards them and two very close to the docks.

'Everyone, man your weapons and get ready for one Hel of a fight.' The crowd scattered to grab their weapons, many of them eager for the fight. Sky turned again to Defiance eyes wide in angry shock. The dragon gave a sheepish smile and did what could only be a shrug.

_'This… is your entire fault!'_

_'Not my fault, I tried to lose them. And they only found me because I was looking for you!'_ Sky moaned in frustration.

_'If we get out of this, one or both of us are going to be dead meat for sure,'_ Sky said to herself, knowing that she was most defiantly going to cope this from someone.

* * *

**Tada! I know it's another shortie, a lot of the ones with Defiance in them are, but really I just want them to be fillers. Anyway, I still want ideas for what kind of dragon Defiance should be, I want to add it in somewhere. REVIEW! Bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Shout outs to Mstar13, Chips237, Penpal678910 and, of course jonnylee619! You guys are totally awesome! ;^D. So this may be my second last or so chapter and maybe some kind of epilogue after that. But I would like some ideas for my next story, so if you have any kind of ideas, please let me know. I already have some but I need some for the other characters, because I really don't want a story that's all about my OC. It would probably suck! If you review, you get a smiley face!**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

All around the village there were Vikings running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Trying to get as many weapons as they could before the invaders landed. Sky, of course was in the midst of having a slight case of a heart attack and a yelling at anything in sight.

'Agh! We are so dead! Agh! We're dead either way!' She screeched as she began shaking Defiance then a confused Hiccup who had come up to ask her what was going on. Defiance rolled her eyes and flicked her tail up so that it came in contact to Sky's face; hard. The girl stopped her panicking and cradled her nose in her hands furious. The others came running up and Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from going crazy again.

'Sky! Who are these people and what is going on?' Astrid asked in a very threatening tone. Sky took a deep breath to calm herself again.

'People those don't me like much very dragon because I have,' She spluttered out in completely the wrong way.

'_You did that again. THINK! Before you say something,'_ her dragon companion informed her in a mostly calm tone.

'OK, we've been to their island before, and they think that all dragons are demons from Hel come to destroy them. They didn't know about Defiance at first so they were pretty cool. But then they found out, so they thought I was possessed or something, and then they wrote that thing on my back. Defiance got me out of there before, you know,' Sky said with her thumb running across her neck. 'And I'm pretty sure that they will still want us dead, yeah?' She turned to ask Defiance, how nodded. She nodded to the others as well. 'Oh, and I'm pretty sure since you guys have dragons, they will want to kill you guys, too.' Hiccup groaned annoyed at the response.

'Hiccup! Get you and your friends butts over here and help us get rid of these unwanted guests!' Stoick bellowed out as a small boat of the intruders came ashore. Hiccup and the others wasted no time and raced to the aid of the other Vikings. Sky looked at Defiance as if her eyes were about to explode out of her head. They raced to the docks to see if there was any way they could assist down there. Defiance looked at her friend, begging her to have a plan to help out with the unwanted people.

'_Don't give me that look, I'm thinking!'_ Sky began frantically pulling her fingers through her hair, hoping it would somehow help her think faster. _Think, Sky, think! There are people already here, the Vikings can deal with them, there are more out there and everyone is too busy to deal with the boats. _

'_Defiance, these are guys are really superstitious aren't they?'_

'_Yeah but I don't see how that has to do with-,' _

'_Then all we have to do is scare them with something to make them leave!'_ She exclaimed.

'_And all we need now is something to scare them off, so easy isn't it!' _Sky rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm. She began to look around at anything that could be useful. A boat, her dragon, some weapons, not much that could be useful to her. She looked at the boat and then at her dragon with a twisted look in her eyes.

'_Oh Gods, please don't tell me what I think you're going to do is what I think you're going to do,' _Defiance pleaded.

'Set the boat on fire and send it out there!' She called to her friend.

'_You're some kind of pyromaniac!'_

'_Damn straight! Now light this thing up!' _ Defiance reluctantly complied with her companions request and set the boat on fire. The two started to push the boat out slowly bringing it closer and closer to the intruders' boats. The two flew above pushing it along all the more.

'Leave this place now or be engulfed by the flames of Hel! Run for lives and never return!' Sky yelled in her most menacing voice followed by wicked cackle.

'_Gods, please never do that again! It sounds like terror claws scraping down a rock wall!'_

'_Shut up!' _None of that mattered however as the somewhat stupid planned worked, however it was on stupid people so that kind of cancels out the stupidity of the plan.

'_Oh my Gods, I can't believe that actually worked!' _The dragon exclaimed.

'_Neither can I,'_ she whispered almost inaudible to even the dragon. _'I mean Of course it worked.'_

'_Sure thing, miss genius, can we please go back now you insane pyromaniac.' _The girl laughed as they u-turned to head back to Berk.

When the two landed, expecting some kind of thanks from the Vikings (well, Sky was expecting it anyway) they had come back not to thanks but an incredibly angry group of them, and they were all looking at them.

'Uh, did we do something wrong?'

* * *

**Da da daaaa! Tell me what you think, I know it sucks right you can tell me, I don't think I wrote this very well. Anyway, idon'tcare14 set me another challenge that I will be writing soon! Check out my first challenge: Common problem. If you review it I'll give you a shout out in this story or something!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, shout out! Thank you to jonnylee619 and Chip237 for reviews! ;^D. I like your ideas you've given me, but Chips237, I am not planning to kill Sky or Defiance off as I was planning to make a sequel. But whatever! I am also still completely paranoid that Sky is a Mary-sue, I have no clue if she is but I really want your opinion if she is. I'm a big girl I can take it if she is.**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

'You see what having vile creatures like these two has caused!' the old and fairly weird Mildew cried out to the crowd of Vikings that where looking at the girl and dragon. 'They bring with them enemies that are then thrust upon us! We did not ask for this to happen to us, but we will be forced to live with it unless we do something about it!' This caused an uprise of cries and yells from the crowd to their chief, saying all kinds of things, some not really relevant to the situation. "Lock them until it's decided what to do to them!" One of the burly crowd bellowed, the rest chanted their agreement.

'You see, Stoick. No one wants this kind of riff-raff on our island, bringing their unwanted problems with them!'

'Dad! You can't seriously listen to him! Sky and Defiance could be a serious asset to us. The fact they can talk to each other and it can be taught could help us understand dragons even more!' Hiccup exclaimed, only thinking of the knowledge side of things.

'And they are kind of helpful with stuff,' Astrid interjected.

'Nonsense! These two will cause us nothing but trouble that we don't want!' Mildew's words caused another uprising from the Vikings. Stoick looked from his son to the crowd and back and forth until his head started to hurt. He sighed in defeat, he knew he had to do what his village wanted as he was fair to them and majority ruled.

'Lock the two of them up until we decide what to do,' he said with a heavy sadness in his voice, after all, he had welcomed her into his house and got to know her quiet well. Sky's jaw dropped so low it could have hit the ground; Defiance's eyes looked like they were ten times too big for her face as they were pretty much dragged off to be locked up. Sky looked desperately around for anyone to stand up for them; she turned to see Toothless looking back, very apologetically. Sky's looked told him very clearly that he had to help them; after all he was the one who told her that they were friends and friends did help each other out. Once the two had been removed from site the crowd dispersed leaving the chief and gang the only ones around.

'How could you do that?' Hiccup screamed at his father.

'I-I had to son, believe me I didn't want to, go home the lot of you. I'll do what I can for them when the council consults tomorrow.' The six teens looked utterly defeated and sadly made their ways back to their homes. Toothless however looked completely focused at his unknown task and bounded off in the other direction to his riders house.

* * *

'_Well, this is fun, isn't it my dear friend. Surprise! I got you locked up! How's that for a welcome present,'_ Sky spat sarcastically to her muzzled friend in a cage a small ways away from her own.

'_Don't beat yourself up for this, I brought them here,'_ her dragon protested.

'_I'm not blaming myself for getting us locked up, I strongly believe that it is your fault,'_ Sky stated flatly.

'_Wonderful.'_

'_I'm annoyed at the fact that I haven't kept my promise to you now.'_

'_What promise?'_ The dragon inquired slowly. Sky sighed that her friend had forgotten the promise, even though she had told her almost every day for the past six years.

'_The promise that I would be a good friend to you no matter what, being a good friend means that you don't let your friends get hurt, or locked up in cages.' _

'_I still think you're a brilliant friend! This kind of thing was bound to happen when someone lives like we have. And if you were a bad friend you would have left me for dead at the very beginning of all this. If anything, out of the two of us, I'm the worse friend here; I lost in the ocean for goodness sakes!'_ Sky laughed a little, Defiance always knew how to make her feel just a little better when stuff was at its worse.

'_Yeah, you are a pretty crappy friend there.' _

'_Wonderful, thanks for the pep talk, I feel like I could take on the world now.' _Sky giggled at her friend's tone.

'_Relax, I'm just joking.' _

'_Oh good, for a minute I thought you were being serious,'_ Defiance said in a more joking tone. The two sat for a good five minutes in bored silence. Toothless had been watching them for a while, trying to figure out what he might say his plan was to help get them out. After thinking of practically nothing that wasn't completely insane he decided to go up to them.

'_Hey, so I thought I would come and say hi to Berk's new prisoners,' _Toothless said with a snort. _'I'll do what I can to get you guys out. I swear.' _

'_OK, oh Toothless, you haven't officially met Defiance yet have you? Well Toothless, Defiance, Defiance, Toothless,' _Sky informed the black dragon, pretty much disregarding the whole situation.

'_Now is not the greatest time to make formal introductions, Sky,'_ the free dragon was getting annoyed at her on purpose ignorance.

'_Trust me, with her around it's never a good time for formal introductions,'_ the blue beast informed. _'And don't worry about that, she likes to ignore when she's been captured, then she complains a lot.'_

'_Um, OK, then, well I'll see if I can get Hiccup and the others to help, maybe she'll talk to them in the morning?'_ Toothless more or less questioned the other dragon.

'_Well it couldn't hurt now could it, but how are you going to get them to listen to you? They seem a bit…stupid, when it comes to our language.'_ The statement threw off Toothless for a moment until he remembered.

'_With help from Sky here,'_ he informed her simply. Defiance looked at him like he was completely crazy, if she was here how the Hel would she be able to help. Toothless gave a smug grin._ 'I know what you're thinking, but you'll see.'_ He was gone in a flash. Defiance just rolled her big blue eyes. All boys were the same, be it human or dragon, they were still idiots who didn't tell you what the Hel was going on.

* * *

**OK, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just couldn't be bothered, I was going to make this longer but I wanted to update because I've taken long enough already. But please put my paranoid mind at ease and tell me if you think Sky is a Mary-sue. Bye! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So dedicating to jonnylee619 again, you are totally awesome; ^D and I have fixed up the last chapter and added a few things where I saw there where mistakes and stuff (I probably missed more than a few of them).**

**I don't HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Toothless was now rushing back to Hiccup's house at a lightning fast pace, eager to tell him he had to talk to Sky to get her out of there. Bounding up to the boy's room he barrelled over him in the process. Toothless, who hadn't yet noticed what he had done, began scanning the room for signs of his friend. Hiccup groaned as he got up from behind his friend with a rub of his head.

'Toothless, buddy, what's wrong? Actually scratch that, where have you been?' Toothless paid no attention to his queries and rushed to his rider's desk to the book of dragonese Sky had lent to him. He placed it in front of his friend who looked at it questioningly. The dragon rolled his eyes, for the smartest Viking on the village he was struggling to put two and two together.

'You wanna tell me something, bud?' the dragon nodded in response and nudged at the book to make him pick it up. Hiccup still didn't quite know what was happening but complied with his friend none the less. Toothless began to recite each letter of his words and made Hiccup write them down. It was obvious that he hadn't been practicing like he told Sky as it took him a fair few minutes to find the letters, Toothless even snapped a few time with impatience. Hiccup looked at his work and read it aloud to the dragon, as to make sure he had gotten it correct.

'Talk to Sky tomorrow to help her out.' He looked at the black creature with eyebrows raised as he nodded that the sentence was correct. 'Bud, I don't think I can tomorrow, I'm going with dad to the council to ask to let her out, and Mildew is pretty hard to beat when the whole village basically backs him up. I'll get the others to talk to her instead OK?' His friend looked a little uncertain but nodded in agreement; he yawned wide and turned to his bed.

* * *

Hiccup met up with the others on his way to the council meeting. It was incredibly early and all of them except of Astrid looked like they had never gotten up that early before.

'Hey guys, what are you doing?'

'Astrid came and woke us all up early for… Uh, I don't know, some reason,' Tuff informed the boy.

'To go with you to the meeting and see if we can help with Sky's case,' the girl in question growled at Tuff.

'Does it matter, no one should be awake this early, I can't even see the sun properly yet,' Tuff's latter said with a moan.

'Thanks you guys, but I don't think having you around is going to help that much against Mildew, he might even use it against the case, Gods' forbid.' The others all moaned loudly, knowing that they now got up that early for nothing. 'Hey, but you could go see how they are, Toothless was bugging me to last night, so if you went that would make him happy.' Hiccup gave a smile and headed off.

'Right, you heard him, let's go see Sky,' Astrid said cheerily, knowing that three certain teens would hate the extra walking.

'AWWW!' Right on schedule.

* * *

Sky had sat in the cage the entire night, barley blinking with the refusal to sleep. Defiance hadn't slept well either, mainly because Sky had been creeping her out with the staring. The others found them with Sky sitting arms folded with scowl across her sleep deprived features.

'S-Sky, what are you doing?' Fishlegs asked very nervously as she hadn't blinked the whole time they were there.

'Sitting here waiting for when they come to throw us out, or even better, when they come and throw us in the ocean, while still in the cages,' the girl replied bitterly, never breaking her glare at nothing in the distance.

'Man, you look like crap,' Tuff said dumbly, with Ruff nodding beside him.

'Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious.'

'Guys, shut up, how are you holding up?' Astrid asked. Sky looked at her with eyebrows raised.

'Well, considering I thought I had found somewhere that we could be safe, then when the dragon I had hoped this place would be OK for comes, bringing with her crazy idiots that hate our guts, and then save the village from them and instead of being, oh thanked maybe we're turned on and locked in cages. I'd have to say I'm OK, I would have preferred a little more… I don't know, people sticking up for me, but you know can't complain.' Astrid was taken aback by the venomous words but her own pride kicked in.

'Well then, I'm sorry about all this, but right now Hiccup and Stoick are in meeting with the council trying to help you guys out! But if that's the way you're going to act, I'll go tell them to forget about it and then the rest of the village can come and throw you in the ocean!' Sky raised her eyebrows again, the only indication she was surprised as the rest of her face seemed to be immovable. The twins and Snotlout laughed while Fishlegs was wearing the face that should have belonged to Sky at that moment.

'_Oh, Gods, I'm going to die because of this idiot!'_ Defiance wailed to herself. Sky finally closed her eyes and breathed deeply; earning a little sigh of relief from Fishlegs that she was being normal now.

'You're right; I'm sorry, I didn't sleep and I'm going crazy. I just wish this wasn't the situation we were in right now. If I was there maybe I could talk to them to at least let us leave here in one piece.' Fishlegs began thinking overtime, filling in Hiccups place while he was absent.

'If you want to go to the meeting and convince them to let you out… You could just go to the meeting and say it to them,' he told the gang simply. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

'And how would you suggest we do that genius?' Snotlout spat sarcastically with a cruel smirk.

'Drag the cages to the hall,' the large teen stated simply. He got the same look from the other teens as he did a few moments ago. Sky looked completely crazy at the idea.

'That's brilliant,' she whispered. 'Come on! What are you waiting for, our lives are stake here! Move your butts!' Death glares were given from the teens in Fishlegs' direction; he gulped and ran off to find their dragons.

* * *

'UH! This is so stupid. Ihate you Fishlegs!' Ruff wailed out as the

gang and dragons pushed and pulled the cages up to the hall.

'_You know they could always get the other dragons to the burn the locks so they melt off, you've done that before, so why don't you just tell them,' _the caged blue dragon informed through her muzzle. Sky gave her a death glare to be quiet about it, not that the others understood anyway.

'_Of course I know that; doesn't mean I'm going to tell them just yet,' _Sky had a wicked smile spread across her lips. Defiance was a little confused as to why her friend would do that to them. Sky must've noticed her companions look as she responded with,

'_I'm bored and want a little entertainment, if we're goners I want to have a little fun.'_ Defiance rolled her eyes, humans where strange and shockingly cruel to each other. Not that dragon weren't cruel to each other every so often, but they at least told it to each other's faces, and didn't miss lead each other like that, not out of boredom anyhow. She turned to the other dragons that were helping to push and asked them to open the cages. The other dragons stopped abruptly and stepped back. The teens looked incredibly confused and all did as the dragons. Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stormfly raised her head and brought out a raging lungful of fire in the direction of Sky's cage, as she had the hottest fire out of all the dragons there. Astrid called out; worried her dragon was trying to kill the girl. The lock on the cage was now nothing more than melting metal and slid to the ground. The cage swung open and out came the girl.

'Come on, let's get moving!' She began dragging the others along to the hall, leaving the dragons behind with Defiance still in the cage.

'_I take it back!'_ she yelled to the fleeting girl, _'You are a really crappy friend!'_

* * *

'Look, they're just a messed up kid and a dragon who've made a few mistakes, you shouldn't judge them for it, not like this,' Stoick boomed across the crowded hall at the meeting. Mildew, himself and Hiccup where there with the council. Mildew himself had a very nasty scowl on his face.

'That maybe true, but should we be the ones to pay for these so called mistakes!' the council nodded in agreement, clearly siding with the elder man.

'But if we keep them around we could learn a lot from them about dragons,' Hiccup interjected. Mildew harshly made his point again, followed by a massive argument with everyone voicing their opinion while being cut off by others loudly voicing theirs. It was at this perfect moment that the rest of the gang had entered the hall. No one had noticed as the small band made their way to the council. Astrid huffed in annoyance and clearly was losing patience.

'SHUT IT!' The blonde girl yelled out to the crowd, a few people looked up at them, yet most continued their rows. She sighed in defeat that no one seemed to listen to her. And continuing with our perfect timing, the dragons had made it to the hall. Seeing the predicament, Hookfang bellowed out a blood-curdling growl. Now that the beefy villagers had finally settled down, they noticed the new arrivals.

'Perhaps this isn't for us to explain to the council,' Stoick sternly said to Mildew, who looked bewildered at the fact that the girl had managed to get out of the cage. He gave an angered look but complied with a sharp nod.

'Well girl do you have anything to say about this ordeal,' one of the members asked the brunette.

'Yes, I do. I am very, very sorry that Defiance brought those crazy people here, and it is all her fault that they came here.' The dragon rolled her eyes at her friend.

'_Wonderful.' _

'But, if we want to go way back to like, the past for who did what in the blame game, then it was me who made them our enemies in the first place I guess. But it and all other kinds of "mishaps" like this where all for one reason: to protect my friend. And I'd be a pretty lousy one if I didn't. So throw us out if you want, but let me ask you; would you mind if you had a few people who didn't like you because of someone you care about, and do you really want to make that list?' The council nodded in some sort of agreement. Stoick looked at his son and the gang, pleased that Sky had possibly convinced them to let her stay. Mildew looked like he was about to burst out of anger. Sky saw him and glared like she wanted to throw something sharp at his head; she lost it.

'OK, I have to ask. What the heck is your problem?' The elder men looked at her rather shocked. Sky's eye widened momentarily, she noticed something in the way he looked at that moment; stuff seemed to make more sense to her now. 'Oh, I know that look.' It was now the elderly man's turn for his eyes to widen.

'W-What do you mean,' he stuttered out. She looked rather creepily towards the man.

'That look: is fear. Oh, not the kind of fear that would make you considered a coward, of course, but a kind of fear I know quite well. You-you-you, have a fear of change. Yes, you don't want to lose the traditional ways and dragons are doing just that. And then we come along with the fact that we add to this. You're scared witless,' she said her last sentence in an eerie whisper. He began to stutter his protest but she shook her head and looked at her fairly manky nails with a slight cringe.

'Oh yes you are. It's Ok though, I didn't want things to change when my mother died. Every day I woke up thinking; wanting things to be just as they had been, but you know what, you can't bring back the past, but you can remember it, keep it known, and that's what you can do, what everyone can help do,' she gestured to the crowd, scanning the faces she saw Defiance in the back, smiling. If she had arms she would've been giving her the thumbs up. She looked at Mildew, who clearly saw that he had lost the fight, he turned and left, but was thinking to himself that maybe the bratty haired kid was right, he couldn't bring back the past, but he could help remember it for the future.

'Looks like they get to stay, huh dad?' Hiccup said to his father.

'Yes indeed, and you can stay with for as long as you need,' he warmly smiled to the girl. She smiled back before being hit down; hard.

'_Looks like you've finally done something right,' _the dragon holding down her friend said with a grin. _'Moronic meat sack.' _Sky grinned back at her friend.

'_Yep, I found you a place where you can be safe, stupid lizard.'_ They laughed. They finally found a happy ever after.

* * *

**Gosh, I hate this chapter! Don't ask why. Epilogue is up next and will probably be really short. Last minute shout out to SkyDefiance22; ^D. Thank a million! Probably mistakes but my good for nothing sister wouldn't re-read it to check for me.**


	21. Epilogue

**Thanks again jonnylee619! You are the greatest! ; ^D. Anyway epilogue!**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_Let us recap a bit, shall we. This is Berk, it's rainy and hails, the food is pretty bad and some of the people are more so. There are dragons here that work with the Vikings and not against. But that kind of thing isn't really important in the bigger picture. No, it is the friends that you can make here that are the most important thing. Through all the things that happen they have helped, even if not quite deserved. But let's save that for another day perhaps. _

'So, what did you guys think of my story?' The girl looked at the group of young riders before her, three years older than when she first taught them.

'You're story sucks Sky, you only mentioned me twice and the first time you called me bossy! I am not!' Amma huffed out with a stomp of her foot. Sky rolled her eyes with a smile, looking at her dragon companion.

'She's right you know,' Drengi agreed, for once in his life finally siding with the bossy girl.

'Yes, I'm afraid that they are right on this one, Sky,' Nauma, who had grown even taller in the years, informed her teacher. 'Firstly, you cannot seriously know some of that stuff, simply because you weren't there, also, your style is somewhat… crude and rather annoying.'

'IT'S TERRIBLE!' Einarr shouted out from the back where he normally stayed. Defiance chuckled loudly at the comment.

'_Ha, he's right, it stinks like a terrible terror that found a chicken coop! Burn it you pyromaniac, that's what you'll end up doing anyway!' _Sky glared daggers at her friend, who gave a dragon's equivalent of a smirk in her direction.

'OK, can we please go back to training now, I'm bored,' Vragi cut in loudly. The others nodded and all headed to their dragons. Sissa stayed for a moment longer and tapped Sky on the shoulder.

'I think you're story was nice Sky, I like how you had a happy ending, and I get it, so it's nice.' The blonde girl smiled broadly, showing missing and chipped teeth, the only thing standing out in her sweet features.

'Do we really creep you out, Sky?' Halla and Hallbera asked from behind the girl making her jump what seemed like ten feet in the air. She turned to the two behind her and with a hand on her chest, whispered out a yes with a nod. The blue dragon beside her shuddered and nodded her agreement with the rider. The girls smiled scarily and replied with unison 'Good' and headed for their Hideous Zippleback.

'_Ah, no one ever appreciates my stories.'_

'_Well, Sky, that's because they really do suck.'_

'_Let's fly, lizard.'_

'_You read my mind, meat sack.'_ They both smiled.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter either, but it's done now, so hurray! I'm going to a sequel sometime soon so look out for it and a little one-shot that I've been too slack to recently but am going to finish soon. Bye! **


End file.
